Need a Family
by Emy Em's
Summary: Se passe après le retour de Marianne dans la vie de Robin. Pas de Frozen. Régina est mal, Henry retourne chez elle pour la soutenir ne voulant pas la laisser seule face à ses démons. Emma se sent coupable et se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Hook... Ce serait elle trompée ? Mon premier SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, **

**Nouvelle dans le SwanQueen, je me laisse tenter. Après en avoir lu beaucoup je me suis dit que je devrais peut être essayer. Alors voici. Je tiens à préciser qu'il est 03h30 du matin, que j'écoute l'album Winter's Eve de Nox arcana ( que je recommande vivement d'ailleurs ;) car la chanson the Ideas of December me fait étrangement penser à notre Régina Mills préféré ^^ ) Et que je suis par conséquent dans un état second... un peu lol un autre monde si vous préférez :) **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez... Comme pour ma précédente fic sur Castle (que j'essaie de terminer également...pas facile), je ne sais pas où ça va me mener pour le moment j'écris... **

**Je n'ai pas de béta readeuse, donc si des fautes se sont glissées parmi ce texte j'en suis profondément navrée ^^' j'essaie de faire attention en relisant chaque paragraphe plusieurs fois avant de passer au suivant... mais au bout d'un moment c'est épuisant tout de même :p**

**Après m'être faite un peu lynchée sur ma fic Castle, j'espère que celle-ci sera bien accueillie. :)**

**Bonne Lecture on se retrouve en bas ?**

* * *

><p>Après la réapparition de Marianne dans la vie de Robin, Régina s'était réfugié dans sa solitude, dans sa souffrance. Elle se sentait perdue entre le mal qui la rongeait encore et encore et la lumière que lui apportait l'amour qu'Henry lui avait finalement redonné après toutes ses années de guerre entre elle et sa mère biologique. Le jeune garçon avait fini par se rendre compte que, malgré tout ce que sa mère adoptive avait pu faire subir aux autres, elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il avait compris qu'elle avait été blessée et trahie, qu'elle avait été manipulée par Le ténébreux, qu'elle a fait de mauvais choix, et qu'elle était devenue L'Evil Queen.<p>

Il se rappelait souvent lorsque Régina lui racontait le soir, lorsqu'il était plus petit, les contes dits originaux des contes de fées. Henry avait toujours réagis vivement face au mal que les sorcières faisaient subir aux héros. Et Régina lui disait souvent, « N'oublies jamais Henry, on ne nait pas méchant, on le devient ». Henry avait compris tout ça. Un peu plus tard.

Aujourd'hui à ses yeux, Régina faisait partit des héros. De ceux qui sauvent du mal. Combien de fois l'avait-elle sauvé lui ? Le plus important de ses sauvetages fut son adoption d'ailleurs. Si cette femme, Evil Queen ou pas, ne l'avait pas adopté, ne lui avait pas donné d'amour, une éducation, une vie confortable, dieu sait où il pourrait être à présent. Et puis toutes ces fois où elle a été là pour lui avant qu'Emma ne vienne à Storybrooke, et puis ensuite. A Neverland ! Il y a encore peu de temps avec la Sorcière de l'Ouest, elle lui a redonné sa mémoire ! Elle a vaincue la sorcière en utilisant la magie blanche !

A présent il en était conscient. Il savait tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui. Et il savait tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne plus redevenir L'Evil Queen. Et il allait l'aider. Il se sentait un peu responsable du malheur de sa mère. Après toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites lors de la première malédiction. Le seul fait d'avoir ramené Emma avec lui ce fameux jour avait fait souffrir sa mère avant même que la Reine ne sache quels étaient les liens entre cette femme blonde mal habillée et Son fils. Et rien ne s'était arrangé par la suite. Henry avait continué de la faire souffrir en voulant rester chez les Charming, en rejetant la femme qui l'avait recueilli chez elle lui donnant tout ce qui était possible de donner à un enfant.

Il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Il voulait que sa mère lui donne une seconde chance, comme il voulait lui en donner une. Un nouveau départ pour cette petite famille.

C'est comme ça qu'un beau matin, alors que la Reine s'occupait comme elle le pouvait, s'occupant pour la énième fois de son intérieur, elle retrouva son fils avec sa valise à la main sur le porche du manoir Mills.

« - Henry ?

- Je veux revenir habiter ici, avait-il déclaré avant de pénétrer dans la maison sans l'accord de sa mère. »

Régina était surprise, oui c'était le mot. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas c'était bien à ce que son fils débarque chez elle à l'improviste. Même si les événements on fait qu'Henry ne voyait plus sa mère comme la méchante, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il vienne ici de son plein gré.

Toutes les pensées négatives s'envolèrent. Elle était heureuse, la surprise passée, elle ressentait une grande vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait. Régina avait toujours rêvé de ce moment depuis presque plus de 2 ans, depuis que son fils l'avait rejetée, elle rêvait souvent qu'il revienne vers elle.

Et il était là ! Il était enfin revenu ! Régina ferma alors doucement la porte et se retourna vers son fils qui, aillant au préalable posé sa valise, se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. L'ex Mme le Maire referma son étreinte sans hésitations et le serra si fort qu'Henry crut mourir un instant avant qu'elle ne le relâche, sentant qu'elle l'étouffait.

« - Henry je suis si heureuse de te voir ! » elle le regarda pourtant comme s'il était un mirage, n'arrivant sans doute pas à croire qu'il était vraiment là. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis là pour toi maman. Je refuse de te voir sombrer dans ton côté noir, car je sais maintenant que tu peux être au-dessus de ça ! Alors si tu me laisses une chance d'être avec toi, et de me pardonner alors je deviendrai ton allié contre les ténèbres. »

Régina avait les larmes aux yeux. Son petit garçon avait bien grandit en un an. Même avec une écervelée et têtue Miss Swan pour mère. Elle pleurait. Mais elle était en réalité tellement heureuse de revoir son fils. De voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, de voir qu'il était prêt à se battre pour qu'elle soit une bonne personne, qu'elle ne retournera pas vers le mal comme un drogué retourne vers son dealer après une cure. Il voulait être son allié contre la solitude, contre la tristesse, contre ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ressentait en permanence depuis la mort de Daniel.

Elle pensait à Miss Swan… et puis l'illumination.

« - Henry, chéri. Avant de venir ici, tu as bien demandé, ou au moins prévenu, Miss Swan et sa famille n'est-ce-pas ?

- Evidemment. J'ai parlé à M'an hier soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord du moment que je n'oubliais pas d'aller aussi chez elle de temps en temps… Une sorte de garde partagée, sauf que c'est moi qui décide de quand, où, comment, et chez qui je passe la journée où soirée, expliqua-t-il tout fière.

-Et Miss Swan a accepté ce deal ? demanda-t-elle un peu dubitative un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se releva appuyant son interrogation.

-Bien sûr ! Et toi tu acceptes ? »

Régina réfléchit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'un si jeune garçon, aussi mature soit-il, soit le médiateur d'une garde partagée entre elle et Miss Swan. Car si leurs relations ne s'amélioraient pas, ce serait sport pour lui. Et si c'était un piège ?

Puis elle regarda une nouvelle fois son fils. Visiblement il avait l'intention de s'installer ici. Quel genre de mère serait-elle si elle le jetait dehors maintenant ?!

« - Je suppose oui, répondit-elle finalement pas très sûre d'elle. » Le jeune homme reprit sa mère dans les bras, lui faisant subir ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre quelques minutes auparavant… « Henry, tu m'étouffes…

Je sais, dit-il sans desserrer son étreinte pour autant. C'est parce que je veux que tu saches que je suis là ! »

Régina sentait son cœur plus léger. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'Emma avait fait en ramenant Marianne à Robin, mais elle se sentait mieux de savoir que son fils était avec elle.

Tinkerbell avait peut-être tord quant à la forme de sa fin heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prince charmant. Elle avait peut-être simplement besoin d'une famille.

**Et voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre-ci... j'ai déjà écrit quelque chose pour la suite mais vu mon état de fatigue faut que je vérifie que ça aille bien avec le premier avant de poster lol **

**Hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé... ou pas... mais ne faites pas comme ma dernière fic pitié xDD *traumatisée Oo* **

**Love,**

**Em'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir,**

**J'aurais aimé poster plus tôt dans la journée, mais le matin impossible je travail (tôt) et en rentrant bah les transports étaient bloqués...(pourquoi les gens veulent se suicider sur les voies de RER Oo, fin y a des tours beaucoup plus haute et beaucoup plus efficaces aussi... m'enfin) **

**Heureusement qu'il était prêt et que y a plus qu'à ! **

**Merci à tous pour l'accueil, les Reviews (anonymous (Merci Guest et salazrine) et not anonymous (j'vous aime !), les followers qui sont étonnement nombreux ( j'vous aime !) et les mises en fav ! ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup !**

**Je blablate encore pour savoir si certaines (certains ? ) d'entre vous suivaient un peu les news de Once upon a time saison 4 (qui va bientôt sortiiiiirrrreeeuuh ) et bah franchement je ne dirai rien ici pour ne pas "spoiler", parce que ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour moi tant que je n'ai rien vu lol, mais OH BORDEL ça va être GENIAL ! je pense que les shipper Swanqueen vont s'en donner à coeur joie si ces rumeurs sont vraies ! j'ai lu ça j'ai eu le smile pendant des heures ! jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans le RER en fait XD**

**Voilà terminé :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Emma Swan, Shériff de Storybrooke, fille de Snow White et du Prince Charming, mère d'Henry Mills, et accessoirement Sauveuse du monde enchanté, se tenait dans son bureau de Shériff à écouter son mp3, jouant avec un stylo afin de faire passer le temps. La vie était calme depuis la dernière malédiction, ça devenait une véritable habitude ces malédictions. Son retour dans le présent avait cependant affecté quelques personnes. Dont Régina Mills.<p>

Régina…

Elle y pensait jours et nuits. En ramenant Marianne, elle avait terriblement peur d'avoir également ramené L'Evil Queen dans ses bagages. Même si elle trouvait Régina absolument...Royale oui il n'y a définitivement pas d'autres mots, dans ses grandes robes sombres, donnant encore plus de stature à la Reine qu'elle était.

Régina…

Elle ne savait pas qui était Marianne. La jeune femme ne lui avait pas donné son nom lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans les geôles de la Reine. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Cependant, malgré cette ignorance, elle avait fait du mal à Régina. Encore. Emma s'en voulait. Beaucoup. Régina lui en voulait. Beaucoup. Pourquoi cela l'atteignait autant ?

_« si elle redevient comme avant, si elle redevient la méchante reine, se sera uniquement de ta faute cette fois. _

- Oui je sais bien. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » cria-t-elle à elle-même faisant valdinguer ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

Régina…

Elle y pensait tellement que son actuel petit ami, Killian Hook, se demandait comment sortir son amour de cette torpeur. Elle était distante depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du passé. Comme si quelque chose avait changé là-bas. En plus du retour de Marianne il y a maintenant quasiment 1 mois.

Régina…

Emma y pensait jours et nuits. La nuit elle se réveillait souvent vers 3 ou 4 heure du matin en sueur. Ces rêves, ces cauchemars, tout dépendait de la nuit. Elle rêvait souvent de Régina qui se transformait en Evil Queen sous ses yeux la regardant avec tant de mépris, de haine, de colère, d'amertume et de vengeance qu'elle s'enfuyait exactement comme sa mère l'avait fait. Elle fuyait la Reine à travers la forêt, mais finissait toujours par se faire prendre, et Régina se délectait de sa victoire. Et Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, même sur le point de mourir, que la Reine était magnifique. Et puis d'autres soirs elle voyait Régina. Seulement Régina. Sans haine ni colère. Mais avec autre chose dans les yeux qui faisait tout aussi peur à Emma. Régina qui souffle son prénom dans le creux de son oreille, Régina passant ses mains partout sur elle, Régina lui faisant perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, Régina si proche d'elle. Si proche…Régina.

Elle occupait les pensées de la sauveuse. Même ses parents ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose devant l'état léthargique de leur fille. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle se sentait si tourmentée. Pour eux elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait simplement sauvé une innocente victime de la méchante reine. En quoi était-ce quelque chose de mal ?

LA VEILLE :

« - Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle souffre encore une fois à cause d'un membre de notre famille ?! C'est quoi notre problème avec elle ? Pourquoi la désire-t-on malheureuse malgré nous ? En pensant faire le bien nous ne la faisons que souffrir ?!

- Ma puce, avait commencé Snow. Ce n'est pas ce que nous désirons, rendre malheureuse Régina.

- Ah oui tu es sûre ? D'abord toi, puis Henry, et maintenant moi… jusqu'à quand cette malédiction va-t-elle durer ? cria Emma plus acerbe et en colère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Emma, je ne sais pas. Ecoute, tu as accepté qu'Henry retourne habiter chez elle dès demain matin pour la soutenir. Que peux-tu faire de plus puisqu'elle ne veut pas te voir ? »

Emma ne sut que répondre à ce moment-là.

Elle lâcha un long soupir à fendre l'âme avant de mettre la tête sur son bureau, cessant de jouer avec ses stylos comme une ado de 15 ans avant de se laisser tomber de sa chaise. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau, la tête entre ses mains.

Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle le devrait pourtant, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, elle avait retrouvé son fils, elle avait un petit ami qui l'aimait plus que tout, un travail bien qu'il soit particulièrement ennuyant ces temps-ci. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Pourquoi cette sensation d'être seule encore tout le temps ? Comme si elle était incomplète. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?

Emma ne savait pas. Ou refusait de le savoir.

Doucement, silencieusement, elle se mit à pleurer. Cette douleur présente en elle depuis tellement longtemps. Cette solitude qui était malgré elle devenue sa seule compagne. Elle était perdue.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle aimait ses parents, en tous cas elle le croyait. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Surtout depuis que Neal, son petit frère, était dans la famille. Bien sûr que Snow lui assurait qu'il ne remplacerait jamais leur premier enfant… mais malgré tous ces dires, le fait est qu'Emma avait presque l'âge de sa mère, qu'elle avait passé les 28 premières années de sa vie seule, à se débrouiller seule. Elles ne pourraient plus avoir de relation mère-fille normale. Snow n'avait pas éduqué sa fille, ne l'avait pas vu grandir, n'a jamais assisté à aucune première fois, les premiers mots, les premiers pas, les premiers livres d'école, les premiers devoirs, les premiers amours…

La notion de famille lui était étrangère. Elle avait abandonné son fils, ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, ses familles d'accueil étaient juste des familles d'accueil. Pas d'attache, pas de tendresse, juste de la thune facile.

Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort, ne retenant même plus ses cris de souffrances trop longtemps retenus. Henry n'était même plus là pour la soutenir. Il était avec son autre Mère. Celle qui souffrait, peut-être plus qu'elle. Celle qui emplissait les pensées de la sauveuse. Celle qui pourrait sûrement la comprendre mieux que personne, mais aussi celle qui la haïssait le plus et qui penserait sûrement en la voyant dans cet état, qu'elle le méritait.

Emma était seule dans ce lieu de travail trop grand pour elle. Emma était seule assise le dos contre les tiroirs de son bureau. Emma était seule à cet instant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les larmes mouillèrent ses vêtements.

Elle se sentait faible. Elle se releva vacillant sur ses jambes affaiblie par sa précédente position particulièrement inconfortable.

Emma vit alors son reflet dans le cadre d'un plan de la ville qui ornait un mur du poste. Elle se sentait faible. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas se voir faible. La jeune femme s'approcha à grande vitesse du cadre et le brisa en mille morceaux d'un violent coup de poing.

Elle avait senti le verre se briser sous ses phalanges, et les quelques morceaux qui se glissèrent, se plantèrent dans sa peau. Emma n'avait pas mal. L'enfant du True love n'aimait simplement pas son reflet dans le miroir lorsqu'elle se sentait faible. La sauveuse ne voulait pas se voir faible.

L'adrénaline de sa colère redescendue, elle s'écroula de nouveau au sol, la musique tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles, mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle écoutait. Elle s'en fichait.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, elle se sentait seule, perdue, abandonnée.

Killian n'y changeait rien. Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait pas à enlever ces sentiments du cœur de son «amour ».

Emma s'effondra de fatigue. Le prix à payer pour avoir trop pleurer sans doute. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit…

Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si finalement, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, sa fin heureuse à elle, n'était pas un prince charmant mais une famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui.<br>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est un chapitre avec une humeur un peu différente du précédent, encore une fois je l'ai écrit sans savoir où j'allais vraiment, j'y vois probablement un peu plus clair maintenant ^^ **

**En espérant ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite, si suite vous voulez évidemment.**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord merci à tous de lire cette fic. J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait de nouveaux noms à la liste des reviews et des followers et des favorites alors merci à vous d'avoir rejoint le navire :) **

**J'ai publié il n'y a pas longtemps alors j'espère que vous ne vous dîtes pas que ce chapitre risque d'être bâclé... J'avais écrit les deux premiers chapitre d'une traite en réalité au du coup j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir au troisième... et après avoir lutté avec moi même j'ai trouvé un compromis entre mon idée initiale et ce qui était le mieux pour la fic. **

**Lisa418: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, j'apprécie ton enthousiasme vraiment ! et quand au fait de parler comme yoda... je dois t'avouer que j'en sais rien xDD mais c'était très drôle ;) j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue parce que si je me suis pris la tête pour ce chapitre c'est en parti par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit " trouver Emma dans cet état ou pas". Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs parce qu'il est peut être mieux comme ça finalement... enfin je sais pas je suis pas très objective sur ce que j'écris lool je te laisse lire pour te faire ton idée ;) **

**Calzona-swanqueen je crois que celui-ci est un peu plus long que les précédents ;) (j'ai pas fait exprès en fait, j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter d'écrire jusqu'à ce que je trouve la fin du chapitre U_U) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur la charmante ville de Storybrooke. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, les rues plutôt calmes, les habitants en profitaient pour se promener en amoureux pour certains, en familles ou entre amis pour d'autres. Cette nuit était douce, la chaleur de la journée avait laissé place à une douce brise printanière.<p>

Il était à présent 22h. Régina finissait de ranger la vaisselle qu'elle venait de laver et essuyer. Son premier vrai dîner en tête à tête avec son fils depuis bien longtemps. Elle en souriait niaisement tellement elle était heureuse. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu pour ce dîner, pour le retour d'Henry à la maison. Henry avait dévoré les plats tant il était heureux de retrouver la bonne cuisine de sa mère qui, il peut se l'avouer, lui avait terriblement manqué. Régina s'en était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé aux dépends de la mère biologique du garçon.

« - Au moins tu n'es pas mort de faim, avait-elle commenté sous les éclats de rire d'Henry. »

Le repas terminé Henry avait exprimé le souhait de passer un moment avec sa mère devant un bon film qu'il avait découvert pendant son année à New-York. Cependant Régina avait dû décliner cette touchante demande. La Reine voulait trouver Emma Swan afin de lui demander confirmation qu'elle avait bien accepté que son fils revienne chez elle et ainsi éviter les représailles d'habitants mal informés, comme d'habitude, et qui penseraient qu'elle avait enlevé Henry pour se venger d'Emma.

Henry n'avait pas demandé le pourquoi du comment de l'escapade nocturne de sa mère. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas entrain de comploter pour faire du mal à sa mère biologique. Régina avait vu le doute dans les yeux de son fils. Elle n'était pas réellement blessée de cette réaction, c'était légitime quelque part, il avait peur pour ses deux mères. Il ne supportait plus de les voir se déchirer de la sorte. Il désirait tellement qu'elles s'entendent. Peut-être que sa présence ici pourrait les rapprocher ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, commença Régina pour le rassurer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire la confiance que tu places en moi. Tu es là pour que je ne retombe pas dans mes mauvais côtés, et je ne veux pas te décevoir. J'aimerais juste réglé quelque chose avant.

D'accord, avait-il répondu alors que Régina quittait la cuisine pour prendre son manteau. »

Elle lui fit un dernier bisou sur le front avant de sortir dans l'agréable fraîcheur de cette fin de soirée.

Elle devait trouver Emma.

* * *

><p>Emma se trouvait toujours dans son bureau qu'elle avait retourné avant de s'écrouler par terre la main en sang après avoir fracassé de rage la cadre du plan de la ville. Personne n'était venu entre temps. Elle était toujours seule au milieu des débris de verre et de papiers et autres objets qui avaient volés de son bureau jusqu'au sol pendant son excès de folie.<p>

Elle se réveillait doucement. Reprenant peu à peu conscience des derniers évènements, de la douleur lancinante de sa main, de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de la nuit qui était tombée. Elle retira ensuite les écouteurs du Mp3, dont la batterie s'était complètement déchargée pendant son sommeil. La sauveuse sentait sa tête lourde, son corps répondant à peine aux ordres de son cerveau. Elle tenta alors de se lever, ses jambes la portaient péniblement et elle se raccrocha au coin d'un meuble. Emma se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Elle venait de dormir pendant… et bien elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre exacte d'heures qu'elle venait de passer allongée sur le sol, mais cela ne l'avait visiblement pas reposée. Pire encore, ses démons n'étaient pas partis. Dès qu'elle fut complètement réveillée et consciente de son environnement, ils l'assaillirent de nouveau. Elle souffla bruyamment, las.

Emma se posa alors la question… Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Elle n'avait ni l'envie de voir Snow et David, et encore moins l'envie de voir Hook. La seule qu'elle voulait voir c'était,

« - Régina… » ses paroles avaient suivis le fil de ses pensées, le nom de la Rein était sorti spontanément.

Elle porta sa main jusqu'à son front se massant alors les tempes de ses doigts. Soupirant une nouvelle fois elle attrapa sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules avant de sortir précipitamment du post voulant se lancer à l'aveuglette dans les rue de Storybrooke. Sa réalité la rattrapa en la personne de Killian Hook qui venait d'arriver devant la porte principale. Il était venu chercher sa petite amie car il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Cependant Emma n'était pas d'humeur. Vraiment pas d'humeur. Elle l'avait vu. Et lui passa devant sans un regard.

Hook ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait, naïvement peut-être, pensé qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, et il voulait réellement être un soutien pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Tout avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du passé ramenant Marianne avec eux. Emma était devenue très distante avec lui. Oh elle lui répondait, souriait à ses paroles, rigolait à ses blagues. Mais Killian sentait que ce n'était pas complètement sincère. Emma avait la tête ailleurs. Il aurait mis sa deuxième main à couper, si elle ne lui était finalement pas aussi précieuse puisqu'il ne lui en reste qu'une, qu'elle se prenait la tête à cause de Régina. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en Evil Queen dans le monde enchanté elle l'avait regardé avec un œil nouveau, Killian l'avait vu. Et ce n'était pas un regard apeuré, ou dégoûté de voir ce qu'était Régina à cette époque. Non. C'était de l'admiration pure. Hook avait été profondément jaloux de ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais pu obtenir de son « amour ». Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, il avait espéré que ça se tasserait, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et Marianne s'est fait connaître.

Emma ressentait tellement de culpabilité qu'elle n'en dormait plus. Elle essayait de trouver un moyens pour parler à la Reine, de lui présenter des excuses, de lui jurer qu'elle ne savait pas ! Elle voulait trouver un moyen pour que Régina la regarde de nouveau, fasse de nouveau attention à elle.

Et Killian s'était vite retrouvé en second plan dans l'esprit de la jolie blonde. Emma ne le voyait plus, elle jurait que par sa rédemption auprès de la Reine. Elle désirait tellement son pardon que parfois Killian avait l'impression qu'Emma était plus amoureuse de Régina que de lui.

« - Emma, qu'est-ce que tu… sa question fut interrompue par Emma qui se retournait enfin sur lui.

- Pas ce soir Hook. »

L'emploie de ce nom…. Killian n'aimait pas quand Emma l'appelait comme ça. Ce qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent.

« - Emma !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas te voir aujourd'hui !

- Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive ! Je pensais qu'on avait traversé assez d'épreuves ensemble pour que tu sois capable de me faire plus confiance. »

Le shériff ne répondit pas et détourna les talons sans un mot. Hook tenta une nouvelle fois de la rattraper. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Le capitaine du Jolly Roger était à court de solutions. Il se résolut alors à laisser Emma seule. Elle partit à grandes enjambées se faisant dévorer de plus en plus par la nuit noire.

Hook était encore devant le post du shériff, tout seul. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Si elle ne voulait pas se confier à lui, si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, si elle n'était pas capable de l'aimer tout simplement, alors pourquoi étaient-ils encore ensemble ? Il shoota avec rage dans le premier poteau qu'il vit. Le poteau ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Hook hurlait de douleurs.

« - Fait chier ! »

Il sautilla sur un pied le temps que la douleur dans sa jambe s'estompe avant de s'asseoir sur le même poteau qu'il venait d'agresser sauvagement.

Il n'arrivait pas à envisager une rupture, il l'aimait. Mais elle… elle était tellement bizarre en ce moment que c'était peut-être la seule solution pour le moment. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de temps pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal en ramenant Marianne ? Que le simple fait qu'elle avait envoyé Henry chez la Reine pour la consoler suffirait à enterrer la hache de guerre ? Et qu'une fois fait, tout redeviendra comme avant ?

Malgré ses pensées qui se voulaient positives, Hook ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit le regard qu'Emma avait lancé à la Reine lors de leur voyage dans le temps.

« - Et bien Hook ? Tu en fais une tête ! annonça David en arrivant à sa hauteur. Que fais-tu là ?

- J'étais venu chercher ta fille, mais elle est partit sans moi. Visiblement, elle n'a plus tellement besoin de moi.

- Je suis désolé, Camarade, fit David en appuyant sur le camarade pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'en déduis qu'elle n'est plus au poste… dommage j'aurais aimé la voir.

- Non elle n'y est plus.

- Tu t'es disputé avec elle c'est ça ? c'est pour ça que fais cette tête là.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça… je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de…de réfléchir à certaines choses…

- D'accord, comme tu veux Hook. J'espère que ça s'arrangera avec Emma. Je sais qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment.

- J'espère ouais… »

Il s'en alla laissant David.

Charming était venu jusqu'au poste car il avait oublié quelque chose pour le bébé dans son bureau. Une petite chaîne en or avec son prénom marqué dessus. Un présent de naissance. Snow le voulait absolument, alors il s'est proposé de le chercher dans la nuit. Snow n'avait visiblement pas retrouvé le contrôle de ses hormones… il ne fallait mieux pas l'énerver pour le moment.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte principale, constatant que celle-ci était ouverte, il pénétra dans le bâtiment l'arme à la main. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait habituellement avec sa fille, alluma la lumière. Le chaos. Des dossiers éparpillés partout, des stylos et divers matériel de bureau jonchaient également le sol. Il évolua dans la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur les éclats de verre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? se demandait-il alors qu'il prenait son téléphone pour appeler sa fille. »

N'aillant aucune réponse il abandonna l'idée pour le moment et continua de constater les dégâts. Il aperçut du sang sur les morceaux de verres et se mit à imaginer le pire...après tout Hook ne lui avait pas précisé la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Emma, quand est-ce qu'ils se sont disputés. David avait imaginé qu'ils s'étaient disputés il y a quelques jours et connaissant Emma elle le faisait miroiter. Et Hook faisait le guet dehors pour sûrement essayer de rattraper les choses. Le prince vacilla sur ses jambes encaissant le choc d'un éventuel enlèvement.

Il appela sa femme.

« - allô ? dit-il précipitamment, il ne laissa même pas le temps à Snow de répondre qu'il enchaïna. Est-ce qu'Emma est avec toi ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas au bureau bien qu'elle m'ait affirmé qu'elle y resterait la nuit…

- Elle est probablement chez Granny pour se chercher un truc à manger, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça David.

- Oui peut-être mais ça n'explique pas le capharnaüm que j'ai trouvé en arrivant ici ! Il y a du sang et tout est sans dessus-dessous, comme si elle avait été attaquée.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! dit précipitamment Snow avant de raccrocher. »

Régina arpentait les rues, elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre sa voiture pour partir à la recherche de Miss Swan. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de travail de la blonde puisque c'est là qu'elle avait le plus de chances de la trouver.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle put y constater une certaine agitation. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? qu'avait encore fait cette blonde ?!

Elle vit Snow arriver en courant s'engouffrant rapidement dans le bâtiment suivi de Miss Lucas. Sans plus réfléchir que ça elle se mit également à courir en direction du poste.

La Reine arriva essoufflée dans le bureau du shériff Swan. Elle y vit tout d'abord les Charming et Miss Lucas qui regardaient partout dans la pièce. Elle put alors constater le chaos qui régnait dans cette pièce en regardant à son tour.

« - Régina ? s'étonna Snow. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis, tout comme vous visiblement, à la recherche de Miss Swan.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

- Merci Charming j'avais remarqué ! répliqua-t-elle acerbe en direction du Prince.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de vous quereller maintenant… intervint Ruby en regardant tour à tour les deux protagonistes qui se toisaient.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien, sanglotait Snow.

- Il n'y avait personne avec elle Snow de t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas été agressée ni enlevée, affirma la louve en humant l'air. Elle était seule dans cette pièce, je ne sens aucune odeur étrangère.

- Dans ce cas que s'est-il passé ici ?! cria David. »

Personne ne put répondre à sa question puisque personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallait retrouver Emma et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. L'angoisse montait au fur et à mesure que les Charming tentaient d'imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver à leur fille chérie. Régina souffla d'agacement, ces deux idiots ne servaient décidément à rien. Au lieu de rester ici à essayer de comprendre ils feraient mieux de partir à la recherche de la sauveuse.

Elle tourna alors les talons en direction de la sortie sous les regards mauvais des trois autres qui pensaient certainement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Emma. Mais ils ne firent rien pour la retenir. Préférant rester là à contempler la scène plutôt que d'agir.

Une fois dehors, elle calma sa colère envers les parents de la sauveuse avant de fermer doucement les yeux, tentant de repérer le flux magique d'Emma qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant. Depuis qu'elles avaient à plusieurs reprises partagé ces flux, il était devenu possible pour la mairesse d'en déceler la provenance, et de savoir par conséquent où se trouvait Emma. Elle aurait dû l'utiliser plus tôt elle aurait économisé son énergie plutôt que de penser simplement qu'elle était encore au travail.

Régina se mit donc à marcher dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa magie pour se transporter directement aux côtés de la jeune femme, mais elle avait promis à son fils, il y a déjà quelques temps, qu'elle utiliserait le moins possible la magie.

Emma était bien là, sur cette balançoire à boire sa bouteille de scotch qu'elle avait achetée à l'épicerie d'Atchoum. L'alcool lui montait doucement à la tête lui faisant oublier peu à peu ses tourments. L'air lui caressait le visage, elle se sentait sereine. Elle avait fermé les yeux appuyant sa tête contre la chaîne de la balançoire laissant le scotch lui faire doucement tourner la tête. Elle comprenait pourquoi tant de gens aimaient boire lorsqu'ils ont des problèmes. L'effet anesthésique de l'alcool sur le cerveau, autrement dit cette sensation d'avoir le tournis, était apaisant, car aucunes pensées n'étaient cohérentes avec la précédente, et ainsi de suite. Les pensées se mélangeaient tellement qu'il était impossible de les contrôler, elles partaient et venaient… mais surtout elles partaient. Et c'est ce qu'Emma recherchait. L'oubli. Etre pendant quelques instants libéré de ses douleurs, de ses sentiments qui la rongeaient.

C'est comme ça que Régina la trouva lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au petit parc qu'elle avait fait construire quelques années auparavant.

Emma ne l'avait pas senti venir et Régina contempla la vision de la sauveuse qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne saurait dire si elle était désolée pour elle, ou heureuse de la voir dans cet état. Mais quelque part, cette vision lui piquait le cœur. Il fut un temps où elle aurait complètement jubilé de voir l'auteur de ses malheurs souffrir de la sorte. Mais elle avait bien changé. Son cœur s'était adouci. D'autant que cette vision reflétait exactement l'état dans lequel elle était il y a quelques jours et quelques années encore plus tôt lorsque Daniel fut tué par la main de sa propre mère.

Régina se prit de plein fouet ce que ressentait Emma en ce moment même, pour l'avoir elle-même vécu. Cette solitude, ce sentiment d'abandon, ce sentiment d'être inutile, d'être vide. La compassion prenait alors la place de la rancœur. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes finalement.

La Reine s'avança alors vers Emma. Elle tapota l'épaule de la sauveuse qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de grimacer de douleur dû à la violence de son retour sur terre. Régina pu alors voir la main de la sauveuse, en sang, parsemée de bout de verre encore plantés dans la chair.

_« Les morceaux de verres brisés… c'était elle alors… »_

Régina fit quelque chose qu'elle-même ne s'expliquait pas. Elle prit cette main blessée et retira un à un les bouts de verres, arrachant des petits gémissements douloureux de la blonde.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une attitude responsable. J'espère que vous ne laissiez pas Henry sans soins aussi longtemps lorsque vous étiez à New-york. »

Emma ne répondit pas au sarcasme de la Reine. Croyant qu'elle était encore en plein rêve, la sauveuse ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Régina qui était arrivée, qui s'était avancée, qui lui pris la main, et qui à présent la soignait. Mais elle ne fit rien pour arrêter ce moment. L'ancienne maire prenait moult précautions pour ne pas trop lui faire mal, c'était louable, mais inutile. La douleur était bien là… supportable, mais là.

Régina passa la main au-dessus de celle de la sauveuse et les plaies se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. La sauveuse ne disait toujours rien se contentant d'observer Sa sauveuse.

La seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en cette soirée, se tenait là devant elle et venait de la soigner.

« - Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un souffle en baissant le regard au sol les larmes coulants doucement. »

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAM! <strong>

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser alors je compte vraiment sur vous pour me donner votre avis ! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite avec très peu de corrections (sauf en orthographe et grammaire et conjugaison où j'essaye de faire attention enfin le plus attention possible parce que je sais très bien qu'il y a des fautes que m'échappent !) parce que si je réfléchis trop je sais que je vais jamais rien pondre ! xDD naaan j'suis pas perfectionniste... j'aime juste que les choses soient bien faites ! le problème c'est que bah c'est comme ça pour beaucoup d'auteurs j'imagine mais on est jamais vraiment satisfaits ^^'**

**à la prochaine ! **

**Love,**

**Em'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! et oui c'est encore moi !**

**A force de poster si vite vous allez prendre de mauvaises habitudes hein ? XDD mais bon j'en profite tant que l'inspiration est encore là... qui sait ce qui peut arriver... Alors je suis tout d'abord désolée parce qu'il est méga court et que je suis pas sûre du tout, après lecture des review, qu'il réponde exactement à vos attentes :/ mais bon j'ai bien aimé le terminer comme ça. :) ça laisse de la place pour la suite. Que j'espère poster rapidement...**

**D'autant que je vous le post pour fêter la naissance ( dans très peu de temps) de mon premier neveu... oui je sais je raconte ma vie, mais je suis tellement heureuse :D **

**Lisa418: Oui je suis une poule pondeuse de chapitre lol mais bon des fois c'est coincé xDD ( de rien pour les éventuelles images...) Mhm oui pour le moment Hook est intelligent, mais qui sait haha il peut devenir con rapidement ;) oooh t'inquiète moi aussi je préfère les noms en V.O ^^ Charmant et Blanche... c'est vraiment trop bizarre à l'oreille je les apprécie pas trop mais tout de même...Oui :) doucement mais sûrement... et après ce chapitre je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu les choses parce que je me connais je peux passer trois chapitres à raconter la même chose avec des mots différents U_U...Et vive le SwanQueen ! Suite tu as demandé, suite tu as ! Tadaaaaam! allez je te laisse lire ! bises. merci de me suivre ;)**

**Guest: MERCII pour ta gentille Review ! hihi arrête tu m'embarrasses :$ c'est génial que ça te plaise ça me fait bien plaisir :D et ça motive bien pour continuer ;) bises.**

**Bonne Lecture :**

* * *

><p>Régina n'était pas prête à entendre ces paroles. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme. Elle la haïssait tellement ! Même maintenant qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de lui présenter ses excuses, elle la haïssait. Mais la voir dans cet état l'avait rendu faible. Elle s'est laissé aller à la soigner alors qu'elle la haïssait, par faiblesse.<p>

_« L'amour est une faiblesse. » _la voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête. Une douloureuse complainte qui énerva encore un peu plus Régina car elle se sentait faible face à Emma Swan. Depuis le début de leur relation elle avait toujours eu du pouvoir sur la Reine.

Elle regardait en direction d'Emma qui n'avait toujours pas osé relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de Régina. La bouteille de scotch à moitié vide d'Emma glissait tout doucement de ses doigts avant de s'écraser sur le sol dur. Le liquide s'écoula. La sauveuse ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Les sanglots traversaient son corps, ses mains tremblaient. Régina n'avait jamais vu Emma dans cet état. Même lorsqu'elle semblait bouleversée, triste, éteinte… Emma gardait toujours la face, c'est ce que, mine de rien, Régina avait toujours pu admirer chez la jeune femme, sa force de caractère. Elle qui s'était laissé dominer par la haine et la vengeance, avait vu en Emma ce qu'elle n'a jamais été. Et c'est aussi une des raisons qui faisait que Régina haïssait la sauveuse…elle avait réussi là où elle avait échoué jadis.

Emma aurait dû la haïr pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait séparé l'enfant de ses parents à peine quelques minutes après sa naissance. Emma avait vécue toutes ces choses horribles dans son enfance à cause d'elle. Mais il n'en était rien. Emma l'avait toujours défendue, avait toujours cru en elle et en son bon côté alors que tous les autres étaient persuadés de sa culpabilité. Emma avait toujours su qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'une seconde chance pour sa rédemption. Emma se sentait pourtant fautive, encore, pour avoir ramené Marianne alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. La Reine savait qu'elle avait cru bien faire en sauvant une pauvre âme condamnée à périr des mains de l'Evil Queen. A une époque elle aurait probablement faire pareil, sans penser d'abord aux conséquences. Et Emma était comme ça. Impulsive, spontanée.

Régina sentit la culpabilité s'insinuer dans tout son corps. La rancœur envers la jeune femme s'estompait au fur et à mesure de la tournure de ses propres réflexions. Inconsciemment elle serra la main d'Emma qu'elle venait de guérir.

_« Non ! Régina reprends toi ! Elle t'a volé ton bonheur ! »_

Prise de conscience. Elle lâcha brusquement la main de la sauveuse comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, ramenant ainsi une distance de sécurité entre elles.

Emma releva alors la tête se rendant compte qu'elle venait de perdre la chaleur de la main de Régina et fixa son regard embué de larmes sur le visage à présent fermé de Régina. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si le rapprochement qu'elle avait instauré entre elle et la sauveuse n'avait jamais existé. Emma sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Elle s'était sentit tellement bien pendant ce bref contact. Elle avait eu l'impression que l'ancienne mairesse tentait de la consoler. Et puis tout s'était arrêté d'un seul coup. En voyant le visage fermé et dur de Régina, Emma comprit qu'elle avait espéré, simplement espéré. Et la chute était douloureuse.

« - Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez bien d'accord avec le fait qu'Henry revienne habiter chez moi, avait-elle dit pour se redonner contenance, retrouvant tout l'aplomb de la Reine qui était en elle. »

Emma, prise au dépourvu par une telle question ne répondit pas tout de suite. Admirant encore la femme qui était devant elle.

« - M'avez-vous entendue Miss Swan ?

- Emma sortit de ses songes et baissa le regard, elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir celui de Régina…

- Oui je vous aie entendue.

- Alors ?

- Alors que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Il a décidé de venir habiter chez vous, et j'ai dit oui point, Emma était un peu plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais la douleur de savoir Régina encore si loin d'elle ne l'incitait guère à être plus aimable.

- Vous en êtes bien sûr ? que je ne me réveil pas un matin avec une désagréable surprise provenant d'un nouveau piège pour me faire encore mal, ou me faire passer pour la méchante ?

- Rien de tout ça ! Merde Régina, ce n'est même pas moi qui aie incité Henry à revenir avec vous. Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ? demanda-elle en relevant les yeux vers la mairesse.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire confiance à un Charming ! répondit Régina cinglante, comme si elle crachait ses mots. »

Emma cru recevoir un coup de poignard en entendant cette remarque. Elle venait avec cette simple phrase de réduire à néant tout espoir de regagner un jour sa confiance… Elle avait tellement merdé en ramenant cette fichue nana du passé !

Régina leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Emma serrer ses poings et sa mâchoire de rage. Elle voyait très clairement la culpabilité dans les yeux d'Emma, son désir de se faire pardonner, son désir de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté. Et Régina luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas revenir auprès de la blonde. Elle avait une étrange envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était en pleine confusion, en pleine bataille intérieure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder. C'était la fille de Snow bon sang ! Et comme si être sa fille ne suffisait pas, elle venait en plus de lui faire quasiment le même coup que sa mère. Elle méritait très largement la rancœur de la Reine.

Mais voir Emma dans cet état brisait tout simplement le cœur de Régina. En fait, elle regrettait ses précédentes paroles... pour la première fois de sa vie elle regrettait ses paroles.

Pour échapper à cette nouvelle sensation de compassion Régina décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre son fils. Après tout elle avait eu la réponse à sa question. Elle se détourna alors de la triste vision d'Emma Swan en pleine dépression et commença à marcher les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire 10 mètres qu'elle sentit une main qui lui empoignait avec force son avant-bras pour la retourner.

« - Miss Swan ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Régina en la regardant de haut en bas. »

Debout, Emma avait un équilibre plus que précaire, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, du moins elle essayait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Reine qui n'exprimait que de la surprise, avec un peu de panique dû à la présence de la blonde dans son espace personnel. Elles étaient trop proches, et leurs cœurs s'emballèrent ensemble, même si aucune des deux ne le remarqua.

_« Mais enfin Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi ? »_

Emma se combattait pour ne pas aller plus loin. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait réagis ainsi en voyant Sa Reine partir… ah si… elle savait. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle s'en aille en la laissant de nouveau, seule. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de rester avec elle, de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge tant la peur du refus et de la moquerie la paralysait.

Régina n'en menait pas large non plus. Ce soudain rapprochement la perturbait. Sa première réaction aurait été de la repousser. Habituellement, avant. Elle avait protesté, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Mais le fait est qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussée, elle sentait la main d'Emma sur son manteau et souffrait de penser qu'elle aurait aimé l'avoir contre sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, imaginant sans mal la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. La respiration de Régina s'accéléra. "_Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?_"

« - Vous me croyez Régina, n'est-ce pas ? »

Etait-ce une question par rapport au fait qu'Henry revienne à la maison ? Ou par rapport aux excuses sincères de la blonde ?

Cette sincérité désarmante… Régina avait vraiment du mal à résister. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que sa vie sans cette agaçante, bornée, impulsive, douce, belle et attendrissante Miss Swan serait beaucoup moins intéressante. Emma avait touché le cœur de la Reine plus d'une fois. Et s'il elle devait bien s'avouer quelque chose c'est que finalement Robin n'avait pas du tout la même place dans son cœur. Nan, Emma était plus importante. Elle pourrait vivre sans Robin, cela faisait un mois qu'elle le faisait… mais vivre sans Emma… c'était impossible ! Elle avait volé son bonheur… était-ce vraiment le cas finalement ? Lorsqu'elle était avec Robin elle était heureuse oui, elle ne le niera jamais. Elle avait cependant toujours ressentit une part d'elle-même qui n'était pas complète… Et si ?

Tant pis pour le masque.

« - je vous crois Emma. Merci. »

Emma souriait. Régina souriait. Leurs cœurs souriaient. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus. Régina partit dans un nuage de brume violet laissant Emma seule certes, mais avec un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à l'avoir un jour sa famille.

Ce soir, elles avaient appris une chose. Elles ne pouvaient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre, qu'il n'y que lorsqu'elles sont ensemble qu'elles se sentent chez elles. Encore faut-il se l'avouer maintenant…

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai le droit de rester en vie pour écrire le prochain chapitre ? nan parce que j'ai bien conscience que c'est super court... <strong>

**j'avoue celui là j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'en suis pas hyper fière. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, tourner autour du pot, tourner dans le vide peu importe...et qu'en plus c'est le bordel...**

**Merci d'être là ! Vous êtes au top ! J'attends vos réactions, Reviews, Mp... avec impatience.**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Oui je sais une semaine, un peu plus j'ai pas trop compté, c'est long... et j'en suis DESOLEEE U_U mais sans rentrer dans les détails j'ai eu une rentrée des classes, tardive certes, mais très mouvementée ! Alors je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça aille plus vite à l'avenir mais je ferai de mon mieux ! (surtout qu'à cause de ça j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur cette fic . mais j'y arriverai ! ) **

**Merci et bienvenu à tous ceux qui ont rejoint cette fic je suis très contente que vous soyez là ! ;) Et merci à ceux qui sont là depuis les débuts ! Ravie que ça vous plaise :D **

**J'espère que vous avez tous vu le premier épisode de la saison 4 parce que très honnêtement je maintiens ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques semaines ça va être une saison très intéressante je pense ;)**

**Lisa418: Merci de faire un peu de pub c'est très gentil :D Je ne sais pas si elles l'ont lu finalement mais en tous cas je te remercie :) haha j'ai bien cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas les enquiquineurs qui se mettent entre le Swan Queen... malheureusement je ne peux faire aucun spoiler concernant cette fic puisque je ne sais pas si je vais finalement en mettre ou pas... ce sera la surprise :D Vraiment de rien pour l'image ça me fait tellement plaisir ! pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée de regarder de jolies photo SQ en même temps ? bon ça a mis un peu plus de temps et je suis vraiment désolée, mais le voilà finalement ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! pour les explications on verra plus tard, j'essaie de me concentrer sur le démarrage de leur relation... :p et puis j'hésite à faire mourir Snow d'une crise cardiaque encore XDDD Enjoy ;)**

**Encore merci à vous d'être là ! bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient. Cela fera 1 semaine et deux jours qu'Henry avait déménagé chez sa mère. Il avait repris ses habitudes, sa mère était redevenue sa mère. Autoritaire, stricte, mais particulièrement attentionnée et aimante, comme elle l'avait toujours été pour lui. L'Evil Queen était loin et Henry le savait. Il était tellement heureux de voir que sa mère luttait contre sa nature prompte à la vengeance ! Après tout ce qu'Emma avait fait il avait eu terriblement peur. Durant le mois qui avait précédé son arriver Rue Milffin, Régina n'avait pas mis le nez dehors ! Il avait alors pensé qu'elle préparait une nouvelle malédiction, un nouveau sort qu'elle jetterait à sa mère biologique dès qu'elle le pourrait.<p>

Lorsqu'il était arrivé il n'avait finalement trouvé qu'une femme brisée par le sort du destin à ruminer certes, mais loin de ruminer une quelconque vengeance. Il sut à ce moment qu'il avait eu raison de revenir. Il avait vu tellement de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère… tellement de solitude qu'il sut que sa seule présence aiderait sa mère à tenir le cap de la rédemption. Qu'elle réussirait ainsi à prouver à toute la ville que malgré cette nouvelle épreuve que la vie mettait sur sa route, elle était définitivement passé au-delà de son passé. Qu'elle ne retomberait plus dans la facilité de la vengeance et de la haine.

Henry n'était même plus certain de la haine qu'éprouvait sa mère adoptive pour Emma. Car depuis une semaine et quelques chaque fois que Régina croisait Emma la tension de haine partagée n'était plus là, remplacée par une douce chaleur qui prenait sa place dans leurs regards. Si Henry était sûr d'une chose, c'est que ces deux femmes représentaient sa famille et qu'il avait grand besoin de les réunir. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme. Il voulait juste les voir heureuse, toutes les deux, ensemble. Il n'était pas stupide, il entendait sa mère adoptive murmurer le prénom d'Emma dans son sommeil. Il voyait bien avec quel soin elle se préparait lorsqu'ils sortaient, uniquement parce qu'elle espérait croiser la sauveuse. Peut-être qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment, ça il ne le saurait jamais, mais le fait est qu'elle le faisait. Il voyait Régina retrouver le sourire au fur et à mesure des jours, un sourire qui s'agrandissait lorsqu'elle voyait Emma d'ailleurs. Et qui disparaissait un peu lorsqu'elle était seule dans son salon sirotant un verre de vin, ou de cidre suivant la soirée, croyant que son fils dormait.

Henry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais pour ça il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à ses grands-parents… il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient une attaque cardiaque prématurément… Archie peut-être, ou Ruby ! Après tout la jeune louve connaissait bien Emma et elles étaient plutôt bonnes amies. Elle devrait être la plus à même de dégoter des infos ou d'influencer un peu sa mère biologique. Après avoir fait le tour des habitants de Storybrook, en partant de Tinkerbell jusqu'à Leroy, il se décida à demander l'aide de la serveuse. Emma ne lui avouerait jamais à lui, son fils, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien en ce moment, même s'il le voyait bien. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à lire entre les lignes. Et Emma n'allait pas bien. Du tout. Son visage changeait de jours en jours, ses traits étaient de plus en plus tirés par une forme de fatigue, de lassitude peut-être. Elle avait souvent les yeux gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps la nuit précédente, elle était moins énergique, son esprit vagabondait souvent ailleurs. Elle avait l'air absente, hors de son corps. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle voyait Régina et lui au détour d'une rue, ou chez Granny's qu'elle semblait plus heureuse.

Henry avait alors compris que s'il voulait que ses mères soient heureuses, un seul moyen existait.

« - Henry chérie tu viens ? tu vas être en retard à l'école ! fit soudain Régina sortant le garçon de ses pensées.

- Oui j'arrive ! cria-t-il en retour. »

Il dévala les escaliers après avoir pris ses affaires et rejoint sa mère au rez-de chaussé. Elle l'attendait déjà prête, habillée, coiffée, maquillée, comme à son habitude. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de sa grande maison et laissa passer son fils qui se ruait à la voiture. Régina était vraiment heureuse que son fils aime tant aller à l'école. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les enfants… elle se félicitait souvent d'avoir réussi à lui inculquer l'envie de s'instruire. Même si Henry avait une tout autre idée en tête en ce moment que partir à l'école, il se disait que plus vite il y serait plus vite il en sortirait et qu'il pourrait alors enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

La première phase fut accomplie lorsque sa mère brune accepta que ce soit Emma qui le récupérerait le soir même à l'école. Il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre sa sauveuse de mère pour qu'elle veuille bien l'emmener au Granny's. Ainsi il pourra parler à Ruby. Pas qu'il avait besoin de sa mère pour aller au restaurant, mais depuis qu'il était de retour chez la Reine, celle-ci ne le laissait pas trop seul. Il avait donc fallut trouver un moyen pour l'éloigner… et quel meilleur alibi que son autre mère qu'il avait récemment quitté pour retourner auprès de sa mère adoptive. Régina pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il ait également besoin de voir Emma, et elle ne l'en priverait pas, elle était bien trop contente qu'il rentre chaque soir dans Sa maison.

Henry passa sa journée à peaufiner son plan. Il n'était pas très concentré sur ses cours et Snow le remarqua bien. Elle le voyait griffonner des choses sur son cahier qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec son cours… Elle ne s'en inquiéta qu'à moitié, connaissant le garçon il devait être entrain d'inventer une histoire de Prince et de Princesse. Snow le réprimanda cependant lui conseillant de bien suivre le cours s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle en réfère à ses mères. Ça n'avait eu qu'un effet éphémère car le garçon semblait vraiment, vraiment déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il faisait.

Henry devait tout d'abord connaître l'état réel d'Emma en ce moment. Même si elle réussissait à faire illusion auprès de beaucoup de gens, elle ne pouvait pas tout cacher tout le temps. Et Henry avait vu une faille dans sa carapace. Un regard coupable, un regard qui trahissait la profonde tristesse qui l'avait envahi depuis que Régina l'avait rejetée. Les seuls moments où il retrouvait le sourire sincèrement heureux de sa maman blonde sont lorsque lui et Régina se rendait au Granny's et qu'ils y croisaient la blonde. C'était tout. Sinon, Henry ne voyait que cet air faussement heureux qu'Emma arborait depuis une semaine.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de Ruby. Si elle pouvait glaner des informations par rapport à ça ce serait génial ! Elle serait comme une espionne. Henry était persuadé que cette mission intéresserait la louve. Elle avait toujours aimé aider et depuis qu'elle avait été dans la peau d'une serveuse un peu curieuse, elle avait développé un réel intérêt pour les potins. Etre en première ligne pour assister à l'amour naissant des deux mères du jeune homme devrait être une belle motivation pour Scarlett.

La partie la plus délicate serait la suivante. Les rapprocher pour qu'elles puissent se parler à cœur ouvert. Remettre les choses à plat et ensuite seulement elles pourront repartir sur de nouvelles bases et pourquoi pas aboutir à un magnifique happy ending.

Henry souriait en pensait à cette fin alors que la sonnerie du dernier cours retentissait.

« - Je vous dis à demain les enfants ! On commencera par corriger les exercices alors n'oubliez pas de les faire surtout, chantonna Mary-Margaret alors que les enfants rangèrent leurs affaires dans un léger brouhaha de chaises, de petits papotages. »

Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe, excepté Henry que Snow avait appelé afin de discuter un peu de la journée qu'il venait de passer à être ailleurs qu'en classe, du moins mentalement ailleurs.

« - Grand-mère je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû être plus concentré en cours mais j'avais quelque chose à faire et je…

- Henry, je sais que tu es perturbé en ce moment avec ta crainte vis-à-vis de ta mère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour évincer tes études.

- Je sais Grand-mère mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, dit-il en baissant la tête simulant la honte.

Snow passa une main rassurante sur les cheveux du garçon.

- Si tu as des problèmes, si tu as envie de parler, tu peux venir me voir tu sais ? Je sais qu'Emma est un peu étrange en ce moment qu'elle donne le change. Tu es intelligent Henry, tu as probablement vu qu'elle n'était pas aussi en forme qu'elle le prétend, et puis ça ne doit pas être évident de soutenir ton autre mère. Elle pourrait très vite mal tourner, c'est très louable de ta part de vouloir l'aider. Mais peut-être est-ce trop pour un aussi jeune homme.

- Je vais très bien Grand-mère, soupira Henry. Et ma mère va mieux. Elle ne lancera pas de nouvelles malédictions contre vous, elle ne veut pas se venger d'Emma, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Henry n'aimait pas ce que Snow insinuait. Elle avait tellement souffert par la faute de Régina qu'Henry pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle soit aussi méfiante. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que les gens, en particulier les membres de sa propre famille, soient aussi persuadés que sa mère ne pouvait pas changer, qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la rédemption et que l'Evil Queen qui est en elle pouvait ressortir maintenant qu'elle a de nouveau faillit connaître le bonheur et qu'une fois encore il le lui a été enlevé. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pourrait pas parler de son plan à ses Grands-parents. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Il en avait à présent la preuve.

Snow raccompagna son petit-fils jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où il put enfin rejoindre Emma.

Henry fit un dernier geste de la main envers Snow avant de partir avec Emma jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur il la détailla. Son allure ne s'arrangeait pas. Ces yeux étaient de plus en plus cernés, son visage marqué par la fatigue et les crises de larmes sans doutes, elle ne ressemblait plus à la Emma qu'il connaissait, toujours fraîche toujours lumineuse… Elle semblait véritablement éteinte telle une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé trop fort. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Les derniers événements avaient soufflés la bougie intérieure d'Emma Swan. Henry se sentait terriblement mal de devoir faire semblant de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les objectifs de son plan. Il savait que si par malheur Emma venait à apprendre ce qui se trame dans sa tête elle se renfermerait encore plus sur elle, Emma n'était pas du genre à accepter totalement ses émotions… et ça il ne fallait absolument pas que ça arrive.

« - Ca me fait plaisir de te voir M'an, dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Moi aussi gamin j'suis heureuse de te voir, lui répondit-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras. »

Elle lui fit un sourire malgré tout pour le rassurer avant de se remettre correctement dans son siège.

« - Bon alors, dis- moi ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'aimerais bien aller chez Granny's… boire un chocolat chaud… avec de la cannelle…

- Mhm ta mère n'aimerait pas ça hein ?

- C'est clair !

- Vendu ! on va y aller ! ça me fera l'occasion d'en boire un bon aussi !

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très douée pour le faire, se moqua Henry.

- … ouais c'est pas totalement faux… mais t'es quand même bien content quand je t'en fais alors la ramène pas trop hein ?! »

Ils rigolèrent tous deux. Emma se sentait un peu mieux lorsque son fils était avec elle. Elle pouvait relâcher toute la tension qui s'accumulait car le garçon avait un véritable effet apaisant sur ses angoisses. Etrange hein pour un gamin… D'habitude les gamins c'est chiant, égoïste etc etc, mais pas Henry. Lui il était différent, il pensait réellement au bien être des gens qui l'entourent. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait grandement chez son fils. Régina l'avait tout de même bien élevé…

La voilà qui repensait à l'ancienne maire… elle baissa instantanément les yeux pour cacher à son fils les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux et tenta de se ressaisir. Elle mit le contact et la petite voiture jaune fit entendre sa jolie voix détournant ainsi l'attention d'Henry.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après au restaurant et se mirent à leur table favorite près de la fenêtre. Ruby vint immédiatement à leur rencontre pour les saluer et prendre leur commande.

« - Alors, raconte-moi comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Emma.

- Comme d'habitude, les cours ne changent pas beaucoup… Et puis avoir sa grand-mère en prof c'est quand même hyper gênant…mais bon, j'fais avec.

- J'espère simplement que tu es attentif. »

Henry balbutiait un semblant de réponse tout en repensant à la réflexion que Snow a fait plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Ruby revenait avec les deux chocolat chantilly cannelle des deux Charming.

« - Régalez-vous bien ! dit la serveuse toute enjouée »

Emma brûlait d'envie de demander à Henry comment Régina se portait en ce moment… Certes elles s'étaient croisées assez souvent cette dernière semaine, et la Reine semblait aller bien. Henry lui donnant la force de repousser l'Evil Queen en elle. Les sourires polis qu'elles échangeaient, avaient le don de redonner un peu de lumière dans la vie de la sauveuse. Chaque fois elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite, sa respiration se coupait la plus part du temps ne reprenant ses fonctions que lorsque Régina se trouvait hors de la vue d'Emma, elle se sentait un peu plus vivante lorsqu'elle la voyait. Evidemment elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était uniquement sa culpabilité qui faisait cet effet là… Elle désirait tellement le regard de la Reine. Pourquoi à ce point ? Elle sentait une délicieuse chaleur lorsque leurs yeux se croisent, pourquoi avait-elle si chaud à l'intérieur ?

« - Dis-moi M'an, commença Henry. Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ? je veux dire que depuis que je suis revenu chez Maman on est plus tellement ensemble hein ?

- C'est toi qui a décidé Henry. Et je suis très fière de toi, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Régina lorsque j'ai ramené Marianne, et je m'en veux de me servir de toi pour apaiser ses démons alors que c'est à moi de le faire. Mais puisqu'elle ne veut pas vraiment me voir, il me semble que c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle. Lui permettre de te revoir, tous les jours.

- Ouais je sais bien… mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question tu sais ? »

Elle avait essayé de détourner la conversation… sans grand succès visiblement. Quelle ténacité !

« - Et bien je, bah oui c'est sûr que c'est étrange de ne plus te voir tout le temps tous les jours. Mais je vais bien malgré tout. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais de nouveau t'abandonner. Je ne le ferai jamais tu le sais ça, le garçon hocha la tête. Tu es là en bonne santé, en vie, avec moi-même pour quelques heures… alors oui, contenu des circonstances je vais bien ! »

Henry soupira, il ne la croyait pas. Elle pouvait peut-être déceler les menteurs mais elle-même n'était pas très douée pour mentir… en tous cas pas à son fils. Il fit cependant semblant de rien et reporta son attention sur son chocolat qui allait refroidir. La mère et le fils parlèrent finalement de tout et de rien, Henry essayant de faire rire sa mère biologique au maximum pour lui remonter le moral.

Après trois tasses de chocolat, Emma se leva pour aller payer.

« - Non ! cria Henry. Est-ce que je peux le faire ? J'ai un truc à demander à Ruby. »

Emma regarda son fils étrangement essayant de trouver une entourloupe… elle abdiqua finalement lui laissant l'argent avant de se rasseoir et de poser son menton dans sa main droite en attendant le retour d'Henry.

Le jeune garçon marcha rapidement jusqu'au comptoir et tendit les billets à la serveuse.

« - Ruby, viens faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oui attends j'arrive ! dit-elle en rangeant l'argent que venait de lui tendre le petit prince. Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, en fait je suis persuadé qu'Emma ne va pas bien en ce moment, mais tu la connais elle ne me dira jamais rien à moi, pour me protéger. Mais j'suis pas aveugle !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu étrange en ce moment, paniqua légèrement Ruby en se souvenant de la soirée où Emma avait disparu après avoir saccagé son bureau.

- Attends laisse-moi finir, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, inutile de me mentir hein. Mais je crois que j'ai une solution pour qu'elle aille mieux. Tu dois savoir que je suis rentré chez ma mère, pour la soutenir après le retour de Marianne tout ça.

- Oui ça je le sais tes grands-parents me le rappellent tous les jours, soupira la louve fatiguée d'entendre le même discours des Charming. Je les aime beaucoup hein c'est pas le problème… mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge qui fait ça mais ils radotent un peu !

Henry rigola du sous-entendu à peine voilé de Scarlett.

- Et bien en fait, j'aimerais que mes deux mères se rapprochent, finit-il par avouer.

Ruby regarda alors Henry avec des yeux ronds très surpris.

- Les rapprocher, c'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'elles arrêtent de se faire la guerre…

- Ouais d'accord, je peux comprendre Henry mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire la dedans moi ?

- Alors voilà, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais de l'état d'Emma, pour commencer. Et que tu gardes un œil sur elle. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour ma mère. »

Scarlett avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le fil de pensée d'Henry. Serait-il possible qu'Emma et Régina puissent s'apprécier ? il est vrai que depuis quelque temps les tensions se sont amenuisées entre elles, Régina parvenait sans doutes à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Robin.

Elle savait qu'Emma avait pris une chambre dans l'hôtel de Granny, même si elle ne lui en avait pas donné la raison, Ruby était persuadé que c'était à cause de Snow et David. Elle avait vu son amie de plus en plus mal à cause de la situation. Elle l'avait même vu se prendre la tête avec Hook plusieurs fois. Il lui reprochait de ne pas assez s'investir dans leur relation, Emma lui répondait systématiquement qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Et Scarlett ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Emma avait besoin d'autant de temps pour s'investir avec lui… C'est vrai ! depuis que Marianne est revenu, les deux amoureux ne se sont jamais retrouvés seuls plus de 10 minutes. Emma trouvait toujours le moyen de l'esquiver.

La louve reporta son attention sur le garçon qui attendait une réponse visiblement…

« - d'accord je veux bien t'aider mais… dis-moi pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'elles se rapprochent ?

- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça surréaliste mais, je crois qu'elles,…, je crois qu'elles s'aiment, et qu'elles sont faîtes pour être ensemble."

Scarlett ne dit rien... _Cela expliquait tellement de choses_…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà fini pour ce soir ! sur ce je vais au dodo :) demain barre au sol à 8h30 Gloups : **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**A la prochaine, :D**

**Love**

**Em'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Alors cette reprise de Once upon a time saison 4 ? vous aimez ? ^^ **

**Peut-être que vous allez me tuer parce que je vais ULTRA doucement dans l'histoire ! j'arrive pas à aller plus vite dans le déroulement, je veux qu'elles aient pleinement conscience toutes les deux qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre jusqu'à l'insoutenable ! et puis le scénario de leur rapprochement n'est pas définitivement clair non plus dans ma tête, j'ai des pistes mais elles changent tout le temps... oui c'est chiant et je m'en excuse platement ... j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre malgré cette permanente frustration... **

**Merci à toutes les Reviews et Followers ! n'aillez pas envie de me décapiter après avoir lu ça**

* * *

><p>Une autre semaine s'était écoulée à Storybrooke. Et Emma s'était de plus en plus renfermée. Ses parents pensaient que ça allait passer, que ce n'était qu'une phase, qu'elle finirait par accepter le fait que même si elle avait fait souffrir Régina, elle avait aussi sauvé la vie d'une personne et que c'est ce qui comptait le plus.<p>

Mais Emma n'en était plus à ce stade de l'histoire. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien en sauvant cette femme, malgré tous les ennuis qui sont tombés sur Emma depuis son retour. La seule et unique cause de l'isolement de la sauveuse était la seule et unique personne capable de l'en sortir. Régina Mills.

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis la soirée où Emma avait disparu et où Régina l'avait retrouvé ivre sur une balançoire. Même quand Emma raccompagnait Henry les quelques fois où il était avec elle, Emma restait dans sa voiture attendant que son fils passe la porte de la maison Mills. Il y a quelques jours, son cœur bondissait lorsqu'elle apercevait la Brune, aujourd'hui il la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Emma s'était rendu compte depuis un certain moment qu'elle dépendait entièrement du bon vouloir de la Reine, et qu'en plus de ça elle la désirait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un auparavant. Son cœur lui appartenait et Régina n'avait nul besoin de le lui arracher pour ça. De toute façon, Emma lui aurait donné volontiers la permission de le faire si Régina le lui demandait… Emma aimait Régina de tout son être. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait être avec Killian et qu'elle le repoussait sans arrêts. Elle ne l'aimait pas, son cœur appartenait à la Reine.

Ne pouvant plus rester dans l'appartement de ses parents, Emma avait décidé de prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel de Granny. Elle en avait marre d'entendre les cris du bébé, elle en avait marre que Snow et David tentent de la réconforter sans essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement, elle en avait marre qu'ils ne le a regardent pas. Au moins, seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle était débarrassée des hurlements de son petit frère. Et elle pouvait s'abandonner à ses pensées sans prendre le risque d'être dérangé… Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne solution, car plus elle était seule et plus elle s'enfonçait dans sa tristesse, mais au moins elle était tranquille pour réfléchir.

Ruby passait souvent voir Emma pour vérifier que celle-ci ne manque de rien, et surtout pour vérifier si elle allait bien, ou mieux… mais plus les jours passaient et plus l'état de son amie s'empirait et l'inquiétait. Lorsqu'elle passait dans la chambre afin de retaper les oreillers, faire un peu de ménage etc, elle trouvait souvent des verres vidés qui sentaient l'alcool, il lui était même arrivé de retrouver un cadavre de bouteille traînant sur le sol à côté des verres… Elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à imaginer la scène qu'Emma reproduisait probablement tous les soirs car les images de son amie complètement dévastée noyant son chagrin au fond d'un verre assis à même le sol s'imposaient naturellement à son esprit. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Et pourtant elle voyait Emma tous les jours au Granny' Diner qui souriait comme à son habitude, qui parlait avec quelques habitants, comme à son habitude, qui plaisantait lorsqu'elle était avec Hook, comme à son habitude. Tout cela sonnait tellement faux. Personne n'aurait pu se douter à ce moment-là les démons qui ne cessaient de hanter les pensées et les songes de son amie.

Elle n'avait fait encore aucun rapport à Henry, ne sachant pas trop comment lui annoncer que sa mère était dans un état de dépression avancé et qu'il était urgent que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Scarlett ne savait même pas pourquoi Emma était dans cet état. Si c'était à cause d'Henry qui était reparti habiter chez son autre mère, à cause de ses parents qui ne s'occupaient quasiment pas d'elle, à cause de Hook qui la collait tout le temps alors que ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, à cause de la Reine qu'elle avait trahie, à cause de son travail plus qu'ennuyant, que savait-elle encore ! Ce jour-là Scarlett décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se préoccuper un peu plus d'Emma Swan.

Le soir venu elle attendit de finir son service, tard dans la nuit comme d'habitude, avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma. Elle ne fit aucun bruit pouvant signaler sa présence à la sauveuse et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle ferma alors les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots traversés la paroi de la porte. Elle rouvrit ses grands yeux marrons se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre, ces sons lui faisaient mal au cœur. Emma était dans un bien pire état que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Entre deux sanglots elle pouvait clairement entendre le nom de Régina suivit de mots d'excuses.

« - Pardonne-moi Régina je t'en prie… je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… »

Dans son délire Emma s'excusait auprès de Régina. Elle devait se sentir tellement mal qu'elle devait le dire à voix haute même si la personne concernée n'était pas présente.

Ruby ne toqua même pas à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle s'approcha d'Emma qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même la tête dans ses bras. Elle leva cependant la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Ruby qui vint tout de suite à ses côtés.

Emma détourna rapidement le regard se fixant sur un point invisible au sol. Personne n'aurait jamais dû la voir dans cet état… Elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient qu'elle était faible. Que leur sauveuse se laissait envahir par des émotions qui ne seraient d'aucune utilité si la ville était de nouveau attaquée par une quelconque malédiction…

« - Emma… commença Ruby. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet état ? Henry s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il avait raison. Tu peux me parler si tu as besoin de soulager ton âme. »

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle assimila les paroles de la Louve. Pour la première fois depuis un mois et un peu plus de deux semaines, quelqu'un se préoccupait d'elle.

« - C'est Régina n'est-ce pas ?

Emma baissa un peu plus les yeux et Scarlett n'eut pas besoin de réponse orale.

- Dis-moi ce que tu n'oses dire à personne. Je suis sûre que ça te soulagerait.

Emma hésitait. Ruby pourrait-elle comprendre ?

- Je…

Ruby pencha un peu plus la tête vers son amie l'encourageant silencieusement à se laisser aller, elle lui posa également la main sur son bras espérant lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'elle serait là pour elle et qu'elle ne la jugerait pas.

- Oh Ruby, je me sens tellement mal depuis que Marianne est revenue, depuis que Régina, par ma faute, a perdu Robin, depuis que j'ai perdu Régina et Henry dans la même foulée… Si tu savais comme je me sens seule ! Et il y a toutes ces choses que je ressens, ces choses contradictoires ! Marianne ne méritait pas de mourir, mais Régina ne méritait pas de souffrir ! je sais que j'ai fait la bonne chose à faire lorsque je l'ai sauvée mais… je dois aussi sauver la Reine. N'était-ce pas ça à la base mon rôle de Savior ? Et puis depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Robin je me sens plus sereine, comme si, comme si je …

- Tu étais jalouse Emma. »

Emma regarda la Louve les larmes aux yeux, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle ne saurait dire ce qui en était la cause, ses pleurs, le froid qu'elle ressentait parce qu'elle ne dormait plus assez, l'alcool… elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait avant de voir la Reine s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait su alors que ces moments d'accrochages avec Régina, ces autres moments où elles avaient joint leurs forces pour sauver Henry sur Neverland, ou encore ces moments de complicités lors de la malédiction de Zéléna… tout ça lui manquait. Emma avait besoin de Régina. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne savait que depuis peu de temps que ce qu'elle voulait réellement c'était la Reine elle-même. Son cœur son corps son âme… elle voulait se réveiller le matin aux côtés de Régina, elle voulait l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour encore et encore, elle voulait être heureuse avec elle et avec Henry, lui offrir des fleurs sans aucune raison apparente, lui dire tous les jours combien elle l'aime.

« - tu n'as pas l'air d'être surprise, fit soudainement Emma.

Scarlett sourit de la remarque d'Emma.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes depuis quelques temps. Et puis j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange que tu sois autant féroce lorsque tu l'as défend contre tous. »

Emma était bouche bée. C'était si visible que ça ? ou c'est seulement que Ruby était plus observatrice que les autres ?

« - mais tu sais Emma, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas en restant là à boire, à te morfondre, que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit. Henry s'inquiète pour toi. Tes parents aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tes relations avec Régina se sont aplanies depuis un petit moment. Tu es sûre qu'elle t'en veut encore ?

- Je ne sais pas. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis ma dernière escapade.

- Alors comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- C'est-à-dire que t'as la trouille c'est tout ! »

La sauveuse ne répondit pas trop consciente que c'était la vérité. Mais que faire ? elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez Régina en lui clamant haut et fort qu'elle l'aimait ! La seule chose qu'elle récolterait ce serait des menaces de mort.

Elle poussa un énième soupir et regarda de nouveau le sol. Ruby passa son bras autour des épaules de la sauveuse lui frottant légèrement le bras dans une tentative de réconfort.

Il fallait faire quelque chose… Henry devait être mis au courant, connaissant le jeune homme, Ruby était sûre qu'il avait quelque chose en tête en rapport avec ses mères.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Régina rentrait de sa journée de travail. Elle passa la porte de sa grande maison avec soulagement, enlevant rapidement ses hauts talons et sa veste avant de se diriger vers son salon. Henry devait être rentré à présent. Cela lui prenait de plus en plus souvent de rentrer seul ces derniers temps… mais il avait fait comprendre à sa mère adoptive qu'il était grand maintenant et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

Henry n'était pas au salon. Elle monta donc les escaliers puis traversa le couloir atteignant finalement la chambre de son fils. Elle toqua doucement à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Afin de vérifier que tout allait bien pour son garçon, Régina poussa délicatement la porte de la chambre et glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Son fils s'était endormi un livre sur son torse qui se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Régina le trouvait adorable. Ne voulant pas le réveiller elle referma tout aussi doucement la porte et redescendit jusqu'au salon où elle se servit un verre de vin bien mérité.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé sur le côté les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et sirota tranquillement son verre.

L'image d'Emma s'imposa naturellement, trop naturellement d'ailleurs, dans l'esprit de la Reine. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et malgré elle cela l'inquiéta. Oui elle ne devrait pas, mais depuis l'autre soir au parc, après avoir vu Emma si dévastée, Régina se posait des questions. Principalement des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était dévastée à cause d'elle et Régina n'arrivait pas du tout à s'en réjouir, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait plus que désolée d'être la cause du désarroi de la sauveuse. Robin était tellement loin. Leur histoire n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour que Régina en veuille éternellement à Emma pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Mais la question à laquelle elle ne trouvait pas encore de réponse était pourquoi son cœur se mettait à s'emballer lorsqu'elle voyait Emma, ou même lorsqu'elle pensait à Emma… ?

Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait besoin de la voir, là maintenant. Leur relation durait depuis tellement longtemps, même si cette relation était basée sur le défi, la haine et la méfiance… Régina devait s'avouer qu'Emma lui manquait cruellement !

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, son verre à peine commencé, elle ne vit pas son fils arriver dans le salon. Henry détailla sa mère et comprit bien vite qu'elle était dans une intense réflexion…

« - Maman ? appela-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Régina sursauta, manquant de renverser son verre.

- Oui, désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Il alla se positionner dans la même position que sa mère sur le canapé et darda son regard sur elle.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Emma ?

Question qui semblait innocente, mais qui sortit définitivement Régina de sa torpeur qui portait ce fameux nom, Emma… tout la ramenait à elle décidément.

- Non, pas dernièrement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment déjà…

- Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être bien. Tu crois qu'elle s'en veut encore pour Marianne ?

Cet enfant avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans détour !

- Je ne sais pas Henry.

- Peut-être que vous devriez parler… parce que si c'est à cause de ça tu es la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine de savoir qu'elle est mal.

- …

Maman s'il te plait va la voir »

Henry regardait sa mère avec cette touche d'espoir et d'innocence qui faisait son charme. Ce que Régina ne savait pas c'est que son fils avait eu le rapport de Ruby sur l'état de son autre mère, ainsi que sur les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers sa mère brune, et qu'il avait simplement décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante de son plan pour rapprocher ses mères.

« - Et pour lui dire quoi ? Tu sais comment sont nos relations…

- Tu lui en veux encore ?

Régina réfléchit, si elle répondait oui elle briserait tous les espoirs de son fils et lui mentirait encore.

- Je crois que non mon chéri. Je ne lui en veux plus.

- Tu sais, moi j'ai jamais cru que Robin était ton véritable amour…

- Ah oui ? et pourquoi donc ?

- Il ne t'aimait pas assez. La preuve, il ne t'a même pas assez aimée pour te choisir toi plutôt qu'elle…

- Henry…

- Tu es mieux sans lui maman crois-moi ! »

Régina déposa son verre avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Il était tellement proche de la vérité que s'en était effrayant pour Régina de savoir que son fils était si intelligent. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, mais pas complète. Non, ce sentiment d'être entière elle ne le ressentait qu'avec Emma… Et oui, Régina Mills, ex Evil Queen, était tombée amoureuse de la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pensé…c'était donc ça la réponse…

Mais, est ce qu'Emma ressentait la même chose ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait il était improbable que ce soit le cas. Voilà qu'elle doutait déjà… ce n'était en général pas bon signe…

« - j'irai la voir Henry, murmura finalement la Reine à son fils. »

Henry sourit de toutes ses dents pensant que la mission « Family » se présentait pour le moment bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Au moins maintenant ce ne sont plus de simples suppositions... elles s'aiment et nous on aime ça ;) <strong>

**un premier rapprochement au prochain chapitre ? mais c'est que c'est envisageable ! ^^ allez savoir ...**

**Suspens suspens, oui je sais c'est horrible... j'ai horreur de ça moi aussi cela dit alors je vous comprends totalement :D **

**à bientôt tout le monde ! merci infiniment d'être là et de me booster un peu ;) **

**Love**

**Em'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**oui ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic et j'en suis profondément navrée, les événement se sont enchaînés vraiment très très vite à mon école et j'ai même dû faire une croix sur mes vacances ( c'était pour la bonne cause cela dit ^^) mais j'ai pas eu du tout le temps d'écrire ni même d'y penser ! ( j'ai dû relire toute ma fic pour savoir où j'en étais .) là il est 00h35 je m'étais dit que ce soir je me couchais tôt mais bon tant pis ^^' j'ai eu un moment d'inspiration j'en ai profité pour écrire ce chapitre. **

**Merci pour vos Reviews et Follows et Fav je dois avouer que c'est ce qui me motive à continuer ! sans vous je ne suis pas grand chose ;)**

**j'espère que vous êtes en réel kiff de la S4 pour l'instant perso je ne suis pas trop déçue, on voit pas assez Régina à mon goût mais sinon j'adore ( la Snow Queen me fait vraiment froid dans le dos... et je dis pas ça parce qu'elle a des pouvoirs comme Elsa) ... j'aimerais tellement qu'ils refassent des flash back quand elle est The Evil Queen *o* **

**trêve de blablatage, Enjoy Dear ! ( ouais je me la joue Rumple )**

* * *

><p>Oui Régina avait promis à son fils d'aller la voir. Elle avait promis…elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire et prendre le risque de décevoir Henry. Cependant, la Reine n'avait pas précisé quand. Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'elle tournait en fond dans sa tête un discours, qui pour elle était sans queue ni tête.<p>

Elle ne savait pas ! c'était aussi simple que ça… Régina ignorait ce qu'elle devait dire à Emma sans dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire… c'était très compliqué. Elle ne pouvait pas se déclarer à Emma, pas maintenant, trop tôt, elle était encore trop fragile. De plus si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés, elle ne voulait pas enchaîner les souffrances… Elle avait beau être relativement solide comme femme elle avait tout de même ses limites.

Régina s'arrachait presque les cheveux…Elle qui avait toujours usé et abusé des mots à la perfection, la voilà qui se noyait dedans. Chaque discours qu'elle commençait, finissait en déclaration d'amour ! Il y a tout de même de quoi s'agacer non ?

Et Henry la voyait se torturer l'esprit. Cela lui faisait énormément de peine de voir à quel point ses mères étaient des handicapées des sentiments. Il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre, aucune ne savait exprimer clairement et simplement ce qu'elles ressentaient. C'était tout de même franchement ridicule. Henry se retrouvait quasiment tous les soirs au Granny's pour venir aux nouvelles de sa mère biologique, puisque celle-ci refusait toujours d'admettre à son fils qu'elle souffrait, afin de discuter avec Scarlett.

« - Je te jure Ruby ! Tu la verrais se triturer le cerveau ça fait peur ! des fois je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas foutre le feu à la maison en perdant sans faire exprès le contrôle de sa magie…

- Calme toi Henry …

- C'est si compliqué à dire « je t'aime » ?

- Parfois oui…Hélas.

- Comment va Emma ?

- Pas très bien…je t'ai parlé de sa descente aux enfers n'est-ce pas ?

Henry acquiesça ne quittant pas Ruby des yeux.

- Je suis très inquiète pour elle. Elle ne dort quasiment pas, peut-être une heure ou deux et je ne suis même pas certaine que ce soit toutes les nuits. Certains jours quand je rentre dans la chambre le lit n'est même pas défait… elle ne mange quasiment pas et elle passe ses journées dehors.

- Elle ne va pas au bureau ? questionna le garçon avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat.

- J'en sais rien. J'en ai pas l'impression. David la voie rarement là-bas, elle trouverait, selon ses dires, toujours un moyens pour aller faire un tour.

- Ça craint… »

Henry replongea son nez dans sa boisson. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que ses mères se voient. Forcer sa mère adoptive à inviter Emma pour dîner semblait irréalisable… lorsqu'elles se croisent, même si elles se sourient, elles s'évitent...

« - Ruby aide-moi à trouver quelque chose pour obliger mes deux mamans à se voir et surtout qu'elles soient seules !

La louve réfléchis quelques instants les yeux rivés sur le comptoir cherchant là l'inspiration sans doute.

- On a cas leur envoyer un mot à chacune en prétextant un truc bidon qui leur donnerait rendez-vous au même endroit à la même heure ! s'exclama Scarlett comme si c'était l'idée de l'année.

- Elles ne marcheront pas !

- Tout dépend de qui envoie les lettres, fit-elle dans un clin c'œil.

- Robin et Hook ?

- Non, je pensais plutôt à toi en fait…

- A moi ? mais je suis toujours avec l'une ou l'autre comment je pourrais faire ça ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai…mince ça les aurait piqué au vif direct ! Tu es leur seul intérêt commun après tout ça aurait été plus simple de les faire marcher avec toi.

- Oui d'accord mais c'est pas faisable comme ça Ruby…

- Va falloir se rebattre sur les mecs du coup…

- J'en ai peur ouais…tu crois que ça marchera quand même ?

- Aucune idée. J'espère… »

Henry partit du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre sa maman brune.

Il entrait dans la grande maison et regarda dans le salon pour voir si sa mère s'y trouvait. Elle était bien là, dans son canapé, un verre d'un alcool quelconque dans la main les yeux dans le vague… Elle adoptait de plus en plus souvent cette position. Peut-être que ça l'aidait à réfléchir se disait Henry. Elle marmonnait des mots qui ne parvinrent pas jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune ado. En s'approchant un peu plus près en toute discrétion et parvint finalement à entendre des bribes de mot.

« - Miss Swan,…,Emma, je ne t'en veux pas, enfin plus…Robin n'était pas,…, true love,…, toi. Je ne sais pas…, je crois que,…, t'embrasser… . »

Elle était encore en pleine préparation d'un discours… mais visiblement elle en était au même point qu'i jours… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, peut-être la centième fois depuis le début de cette journée-ci. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compté. Pourquoi était-ce donc si compliqué d'avouer à cette femme ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras en marmonnant quelque chose dans le genre « maudite blondinette ! »

Henry souriait malgré le triste tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Elles s'aimaient tellement que s'en était insupportable de les voir se morfondre dans leurs coins parce qu'elles ont peur.

« - Maman ? Interpella Henry.

- Oui mon chéri, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air contrariée…

- Je vais bien.

Henry lui lança le regard Mills qui se traduisait par, « Epargne moi tes mensonges s'il te plait », car oui un Mills est poli même dans ses regard…Régina se sentit obligé de continuer.

- C'est juste que…je sais que je t'ai promis que j'irai voir Emma pour qu'on parle. Puisque tu me l'as désespérément demandé…mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire !

- Essaie de lui dire la vérité maman… »

Régina baissa les yeux. Elle l'aime c'est indéniable. Mais lui dire ? C'était une autre affaire.

« - Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu me demandes Henry.

- Je te demande d'être heureuse maman. Et parler à Emma je suis certain que ça pourrait t'aider. »

**Deux jours plus tard :**

Henry et Ruby avait poffinés leur plan pour que les deux mères du garçon se parlent enfin. Et c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. L'état d'Emma avait encore empiré selon Ruby et il était plus que temps que les choses avancent !

Emma était rentrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel le cœur un peu plus lourd que la veille et plus léger que le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas vue Régina aujourd'hui, mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

Hook avait tenté de la voir durant ces derniers jours mais Emma avait toujours prétexté qu'elle était occupée à autre chose. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir ! Elle allait finir par lui dire des choses blessantes s'il continuait à la suivre comme un petit chien ! Elle avait besoin d'être seule ! Enfin non pas d'être seule, elle avait besoin de Régina, de sa présence, de son parfum, de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur chaque parcelles de son corps, elle avait besoin de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle se sentit soudainement étouffée par ses pensées. Comme chaque fois qu'elle pense trop à Régina. Sa respiration devint erratique. De l'air, il lui faut de l'air. Elle courut jusqu'en bas du petit immeuble que constituait l'hôtel de Granny. Une fois dehors elle respira profondément pour se calmer. Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale, elle se plia en deux et cria toute sa frustration de la journée, et des journées d'avant. Heureusement qu'il était très tard et que personne n'était dans les rues à ce moment-là. Elle tournait en rond dans la rue en étouffant ses sanglots.

« - Elle va finir par me tuer sans avoir à lever le petit doigts ! » s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même.

Si c'était là sa manière de se venger pour Marianne, c'était réussi. Même si ce n'était pas possible puisque la Reine ignorait tout des sentiments d'Emma à son égard.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur de l'hôtel balança sa tête en arrière jusqu'au mur et ferma les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent plus calmement sur ses joues.

Ruby marchait calmement dans les rues de Storybrooke, elle avait promis à Henry qu'elle donnerait le message du rendez-vous à Emma ce soir. Il fallait qu'elles se retrouvent. Elle tenait fermement la lettre entre ses doigts en souriant bêtement. Ruby était confiante, dans le monde enchantée les True Love se retrouvent toujours, surtout si un des deux promis fait partit de la famille Charming. Et puis que ce soit Régina ou Emma, elles avaient droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'elles avaient respectivement vécu durant leur jeunesse. Pas vraiment de familles, des espoirs, des trahisons, de la solitude… elles étaient tellement semblable. Evidemment qu'elles sont faîtes pour être ensemble, elles se comprennent et plus que ça encore, elles se complètent.

La Louve arriva devant l'hôtel et y vit Emma appuyée contre le mur. Ses yeux sont fermés.

« - Emma ? Tout va bien ?

La Sauveuse ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ruby qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Non, j'en peux plus Ruby.

Ruby posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est une lettre qu'on a déposé pour toi à l'accueil tout à l'heure. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte alors je ne sais pas de qui elle vient… »

Emma se saisit de l'enveloppe que lui tendait Scarlett. Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement et y sortit une feuille de papier où il était simplement écrit, « Rejoinds-moi ce soir sur les bords du lac près du pont. »

« - c'est Hook ?

- Je ne sais pas Emma…tu n'as cas y aller pour savoir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir Ruby !

- Ne t'énerve pas Em', si c'est lui et que tu ne veux pas le voir tu n'auras repartir. »

Emma réfléchissait. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit lui. Mais au fond elle espérait que ce soit Régina. Et rien que pour cette petite chance que ce soit elle qui lui ait envoyé cette lettre elle prenait le risque d'y aller.

Elle soupira et partit en direction de la petite plage après avoir remercié Ruby.

La Louve attendit qu'Emma ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro du Manoir Mills.

La sonnerie retentit dans le salon alors que Régina finissait de ranger la vaisselle. Elle allait prendre possession du téléphone lorsqu'elle entendit son fils courir dans les escaliers en hurlant.

« - C'est pour moi maman ! »

Régina ne chercha pas plus loin, comprenant parfaitement que ça pouvait être Emma, ou Snow, ou Charming… Et elle ne voulait pas parler ni à Snow ni à David…Emma, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête.

Son fils revint quelques minutes plus tard l'air morose.

« - qui était-ce ?

- Ruby…

- Et elle t'a annoncée une mauvaise nouvelle pour que tu fasses une tête pareille ?

- Non, non je m'attendais à recevoir un appel d'Emma. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'appellerait.

Régina fit mine de ne pas réagir à la mention du nom d'Emma. Si elle avait promis à Henry qu'elle l'appellerait et que ce n'est toujours pas fait, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

- Que voulait-elle ?

- Emma ?

- Non, Mlle Lucas…

- Ah, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait croisé Robin ce soir, et qu'il lui avait transmis un message pour toi.

- Se lâche ne peut-il pas venir me le délivrer lui-même ?

- En fait ça concerne Emma…

La Reine ne put faire autrement que de réagir face à la mine attristée de son fils alors qu'il parlait de sa mère biologique pour la seconde fois. Que se passait-il à la fin ?!

- Dis-moi mon chéri, lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Robin l'aurait vu près du pont et elle avait l'air vraiment, vraiment pas bien. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise maman.

- Elle y est encore ?!

- Je ne sais pas, il est passé par là il y a une demi-heure trois quarts d'heure.

- Et lui ne pouvait rien faire ?!

- Elle avait l'air tellement mal qu'il s'est dit que le voir lui l'aurait rendu soit plus triste soit plus en colère…

- Je vois…

- Va la voir… maman s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi !

Régina soupira. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à Emma. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait, pour Henry. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet.

Elle soupira, essayant d'avoir l'air agacée par la demande de son fils, puis se rendit jusqu'à sa penderie pour prendre son manteau Trench Coat noir puis passa autour du coup une écharpe d'un rouge plutôt foncé. Elle sortit de la maison pour faire bonne figure devant son fils mais une fois la porte fermée elle utilisa sa magie pour se téléporter jusqu'à la petite plage où Robin avait vu Emma.

Régina venait d'enfreindre son serment envers son fils, de n'utiliser la magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence… mais là pour Régina, c'était une urgence. Elle n'avait pas voulu le montrer à son fils, mais son inquiétude était proportionnellement semblable à celle d'Henry. Après ce que venait de dire Robin il était évident qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et Régina ne voulait pas que la Sauveuse fasse une connerie. Action réaction, le meilleur moyen pour éviter les problèmes !

Une fois sur place elle chercha Emma des yeux. Elle tournait et se retournait sur la plage paniquant un peu plus à chaque seconde de ne pas encore voir la blonde en vie. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre un sarcasme bien placé sortant de sa bouche, juste pour être rassurée qu'elle est bien en vie. Mais rien. Le silence, le noir. Pas l'ombre d'une Sauveuse.

Régina se dirigea d'un pas pressé jusqu'au pont, car si Emma devait faire une connerie il n'y a que là où elle puisse la faire sans rater son coup.

« - c'est pas vrai, elle m'aura tout fait ! »

La Reine continuait de balayer les environs des yeux, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir très loin puisqu'il faisait nuit déjà. Elle vit cependant une silhouette assise juste sur la rambarde du pont, les pieds dans le vide. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et distingua très nettement que c'était bel et bien Emma qui s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut.

Le cœur de Régina rata un battement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas du tout la mort du Shériff. Que si jamais elle venait à disparaître tout le monde de la Reine s'effondrerait, jamais elle ne pourrait former cette famille dont elle a toujours rêvé. C'est sans réfléchir une seconde de plus que Régina courut jusqu'à Emma.

Emma ne l'avait pas entendu arriver en courant, trop absorbée par ses pensées. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle fut très surprise de sentir des bras qui enserraient sa taille et pour la faire basculer du côté bétonné du pont. Elle se débattit dans les bras de cet inconnu qui était visiblement plutôt costaud. Mais sa surprise n'était pas terminée. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'une femme, et pas n'importe quelle femme, elle se retourna brusquement vers elle. Régina. Régina qui la tenait encore par la taille, dont le souffle balayait tranquillement le visage d'Emma, Régina qui semblait paniquée, Régina était là. Alors c'était elle le mot ?

Contre toute attente, la première réaction d'Emma n'est pas celle à laquelle la Reine aurait pu s'attendre après un tel sauvetage. Emma la repoussa violemment, encore sous le choc de sa surprise et Régina la regardait, mi surprise, mi agacée de s'être fait repoussée comme un vieux pervers alors qu'elle n'a fait que lui sauver la vie. Encore.

« - Mais vous êtes malade ! J'ai failli tomber ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Sur Word ça paraissait plus long U_U<br>****Désolée de couper là mais faut vraiment que j'aille dormir ! Et puis je trouvais ça drôle ! j'ai faillit continuer et puis je me suis dit " nan ça va tout gâcher le suspens" Donc voilà...  
><strong>

**Je vais tout faire pour poster la suite le plus vite possible, malheureusement j'ai plein de trucs à penser en ce moment des répétitions tout ça, ça devient compliqué de trouver un moment pour écrire... Je vous aime quand même hein c'est pas le soucis ! **

**En espérant que ça vous aura plu, j'avance doucement mais sûrement vers ce que tout le monde attends :D Muahahahaha**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour ce délais d'attente, j'ai un peu galéré à trouver les mots pour écrire ce chapitre. Et puis l'école, la fatigue qui s'accumule tout ça c'est dur d'avoir les idées claires pour écrire... mais maintenant c'est fait, je viens de le finir il est tout chaud tout prêt !**

**Zeg: Merci pour ta review, in first :D Et bah j'espère que ça répondra à tes questions ;) Et peut-être même que tu vas aimer :D :D Enjoy ;)**

**Aeslya: La suite était dans mon cerveau, mais elle est enfin sur le site ^^ Bonne lecture :D**

**Sev2904:**** ça fait pas de mal d'inverser les rôles de temps à autre ;) Mici pour la review ;)**

**Lisa418:**** Désolée d'avoir été longue pour ce nouveau chapitre :/ Ah bah je suis contente qu'elle apprécie, et que tu apprécies aussi ^^ ça me fait trooop plaisir :D :D**

**Alays:**** La torture est terminée ! désolée pour l'attente mais il est là ! :) Merci pour la review :D**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde que ce soit ici ou en MP Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! je n'aimerais pas que vous vous sentiez délaissés ! je vous adore tous trop pour ça ! (mais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge avarié et comme ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu sur le site pour poster c'est possible que des personnes soient sans réponses...) Mais je vous aime tous très fort quand même ! sans toutes vos review, vos follows, fav etc cette fic n'existerait plus depuis longtemps ! Merci à tous :) **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>« -Mais vous êtes malade ?! j'ai failli tomber ! »<p>

Régina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie et elle, elle lui hurlait dessus. La Reine n'était pas obligée d'intervenir après tout. Elle aurait pu la laisser sauter et se noyer. Mais non, elle venait de la sauver… Maintenant qu'elle avait admis ses sentiments envers Emma, jamais elle ne pourrait la perdre, imaginer sa vie sans elle, perde son dernier espoir d'être heureuse et d'avoir enfin une famille.

Seulement là, le ton qu'Emma employait, ajouté à son ingratitude, faisait bouillir Régina de rage. Elle sentait cette rage s'accumuler au fur et à mesure qu'Emma parlait.

« -… Si vous vouliez me tuer à cause de Marianne, inutile de vous donner tout ce mal, j'y arrive très bien toute seule ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond exactement chez-vous ? Attendre tout ce temps pour essayer de vous venger. Vous n'être qu'une cinglée, sadique et manipulatrice ! »

La gifle partit toute seule.

Régina en avait marre de l'entendre déblatérer des horreurs sur elle alors qu'elle venait d'accomplir la seule chose qu'elle avait eu envie de faire en voyant Emma sur le point de sauter. Elle était blessée, profondément blessée, comment Emma pouvait-elle lui dire ce genre d'ignominies ?

Emma n'avait su contrôler ses paroles, et encore moins ses émotions. Elle était tellement susceptible en ce moment, à fleur de peau et constamment sur la défensive, ne laissant personne s'approcher de trop près de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, à part Ruby qui avait su l'écouter. Elle en voulait tellement à la brune, de l'indifférence dont elle faisait preuve. Parfois souriante à son égard, parfois plus froide qu'un glaçon, Emma ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Et elle en souffrait. Ceci rajouté à sa profonde solitude, oui la sauveuse était à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle avait trouvé le premier prétexte pour s'en prendre à Régina, déversant ainsi une part de ce qu'elle refermait depuis des mois.

La sauveuse ramena sa main sur sa joue meurtrie par la violence de la gifle donnée par Régina. Celle-ci observa les réactions d'Emma, se retenant également de pleurer de haine et de tristesse face aux insultes de la blonde qui l'avaient profondément blessée. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes, Emma essayait de ne pas prendre la fuite, et Régina tentait de contrôler ses pulsions envers la jeune sauveuse ainsi que ses larmes.

La Reine n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser, Emma avait largement dépassé les bornes, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de fondre face à la détresse d'Emma. Elle avait l'air tellement plus fragile qu'un verre en cristal à ce moment-là. Régina sentit le conflit naître dans son esprit. Devait-elle s'en aller ? Ou rester et enfin s'expliquer avec elle ? Etait-elle prête à faire face au destin, à cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à elle, la chance d'être heureuse avec Emma et leur fils ?

Ses réflexions se terminèrent et une fois sa décision prise elle reprit, malgré elle, son masque de Maire inflexible et froid.

« - Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Miss Swan, elle détacha bien toutes les syllabes de ses mots faisant ainsi planer une forme de menace. Je viens de vous sauver la vie et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez, en me crachant à la figure. Votre ingratitude n'a d'égal que votre lâcheté et votre égoïsme. Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à Henry ? Au désastre émotionnel que votre mort aurait causé sur lui ? Sans oublier qu'il m'aurait tenu responsable de votre acte si je n'avais rien fait. Et je ne parle même pas de moi ! Vous êtes-vous un seul instant si c'était la bonne chose à faire ? Vous vous imaginez sans doute que vous ne manquerez à personne ! C'est la chose la plus stupide que vous auriez fait de votre vie ! et dieu sait que vous en avez fait des choses stupides. »

Emma ne disait rien et ne pouvait rien dire tant le débit de parole de Régina était rapide. Elle était juste restée bloquée sur « et je ne parle même pas de moi ! ». Etait-elle entrain de rêver ou la Reine s'inquiétait pour elle ? La blonde sentit l'espoir se propager dans son corps. Une agréable vague de chaleur prenait doucement place. Oserait-elle y croire ?

Oui elle avait songé à se foutre en l'air, par lâcheté et égoïsme, Régina avait raison. Mais jamais elle n'était passée à l'acte, la seule pensée de ne plus jamais revoir son fils et l'amour de sa vie, la ramenait à la raison. Elle avait de ce fait accepté la souffrance que lui imposait le comportement du Maire. Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout, au risque d'être malheureuse toute sa vie.

Mais même si elle le savait, elle était toujours partagée entre la colère et l'acceptation de la situation, qu'elle avait elle-même causé. Ce soir la colère l'emportait, elle avait pris le dessus sans aucune forme de censure. Elle en voulait sincèrement à la Reine de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, de l'avoir remise en face de tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher depuis tant d'années, toutes ses réflexions sur sa nature-profonde, toutes ses questions sans réponses, ses désirs frustrés, sa solitude jamais comprise, sa haine naissante envers ceux qui l'ont abandonnés. Emma avait du mal à tout supporter donc oui elle avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours. Mais trop de choses la rattachaient à cette vie.

Le fait de voir la Reine s'inquiéter pour elle, cette soudaine vague de bonheur la fit sourire comme idiote, puis un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche.

« - vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais sauter ?

- N'était-ce pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ?

- Absolument pas. Je ne suis ici que parce que vous m'avez fait parvenir un mot me disant de vous retrouver ici, à cette heure-ci, explique-t-elle en tendant le papier à Régina.

Elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et parcourus les mots d'un œil surpris.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie écrit ça. Ce n'est pas mon écriture."

Emma regardait la Reine pour y déceler le mensonge, mais rien, elle lui disait la vérité pour une fois. Qui lui avait écrit ce mot alors ? Ce n'était donc pas elle son rendez-vous ? La déception pouvait se lire sur son visage, elle se reprit vite pour ne pas montrer son état.

« - Et vous ? Que faites-vous là si ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez envoyé ce message ? Promenade nocturne ? Planta Emma essayant de se mentir à elle-même.

- Non, Régina hésita un instant et dévia son regard de ceux d'Emma le temps de quelques secondes essayant de trouver la bonne chose à dire. C'est Henry qui a reçu un appel de Miss Lucas lui disant que Robin vous avez vu ici, vous apprêtant à faire le grand saut. Il a eu très peur pour vous et m'a demandé de venir vérifier. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser. »

Emma perdit tout espoir, d'un seul coup, c'était violent comme douche froide. Son visage se ferma instantanément et Régina le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

C'était Henry qui lui avait demandé. Régina n'était donc pas sur cette plage par hasard, elle ne l'avait pas sauvé parce qu'elle le voulait réellement, mais parce que son fils le lui avait demandé. Tout s'effondra en Emma. Elle se détourna de la Reine prenant appuie avec ses coudes sur la rambarde de pont sur laquelle elle était assise quelques instants auparavant. Elle réalisa soudain ce que la brune venait de lui dire. C'est Ruby qui a appelé le manoir Mills, c'est aussi Ruby qui lui avait donné ce mot. En y réfléchissant, Emma trouva rapidement bizarre qu'Henry passe autant de temps avec la Serveuse.

« - Je crois qu'on a été toutes les deux victimes d'un coup monté, annonça Emma. »

Régina releva la tête vers la sauveuse et fixa son dos.

« - un coup monté ?

- Exactement. Par notre fils, et Ruby. C'est elle qui m'a donné ce mot. »

Le croisement des données faisait son chemin dans le cerveau de la brune qui comprit que son fils voulait simplement accélérer les choses, notamment cette fameuse discussion avec Emma.

« - Ce garçon est vraiment très intelligent, souffla-t-elle.

- Auriez-vous une idée du pourquoi de ce piège ? »

La Reine soupira, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Henry voulait juste que ses mères se réconcilient, si réconciliation possible, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Emma ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter le regard abyssal de Régina, elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle demanda néanmoins,

« - vous pouvez m'éclairer ?

Nouvelle hésitation de la Reine. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire la vérité ? Car si elle commençait à lui parler, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'arrêter avant de lui dire toute la vérité.

- Et bien…Henry voudrait, veux que l'on se parle.

- Pourquoi donc ? j'étais persuadée que vous m'aviez tout dit le jour où j'ai ramené cette femme ! »

Emma s'était enfin retournée, poussé par le désir d'en savoir d'avantage. Régina nota le mépris avec lequel elle avait craché les mots faisant référence à Marianne. Une nouvelle preuve qu'Emma s'en voulait terriblement, elle en était arrivée au point où elle détestait, haïssait la femme qu'elle avait sauvé de l'Evil Queen. Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire satisfaite et heureuse de savoir Emma sincèrement coupable de son acte. Ce n'était pas de la satisfaction sadique, mais bien de la satisfaction de voir la femme qu'elle aime avoir conscience du mal qu'elle lui avait fait et qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement du bien-être de la Reine. Elle n'en voulait définitivement plus à la blonde. Au contraire, elle voulait la sauver de l'état dans lequel Emma se trouvait. Par amour. Oh oui Régina l'aimait tellement. La seule et l'unique qui se soit toujours préoccupé d'elle, qui l'a soutenue dans certaines situations désespérée, celle qui l'agace mais qui l'a fait se sentir tellement vivante. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour de l'aider.

« - Tu as une tête affreuse Emma.

Emma tiqua au tutoiement soudain.

- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue jusqu'ici ? Si c'est pour m'insulter tu ferais mieux de partir, je n'aimerais pas dire ou faire des choses que je pourrais regretter.

Régina ne se laissa pas démonter par la semi-menace de la Sauveuse.

- C'est pour ça qu'Henry voulait que l'on se parle, il s'inquiète pour toi… Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? l'espoir renaissait dans les yeux d'Emma.

- Oui. »

Réponse simple. Mais Emma n'avait donc pas rêvé tout à l'heure ! Régina avait tenté de dissimuler son inquiétude par une habile diversion, mais elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Régina s'inquiétait pour elle !

Mais, Emma restant Emma…

« - Je vais très bien ! Fallait pas s'inquiéter ! dit-elle en détournant les yeux vers le sol pour échapper une nouvelle fois à la confrontation.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que me racontent ton teint grisonnant, tes cernes, et cette agressivité, et ta tendance naturelle à fuir les problèmes ! Emma ne fait pas l'enfant s'il te plait. »

Régina se rapprocha de la sauveuse et glissa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du Shériff et finis sa course sur sa joue pour ramener le visage d'Emma vers elle. Emma vit dans les yeux de sa Reine une tendresse nouvelle et ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Régina savait qu'elle allait mal, elle s'inquiétait, et visiblement elle voulait l'aider aussi.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de son geste, elle déposa sa propre main sur celle de la brune, lui indiquant ainsi un message clair, « ne m'abandonne pas ». Le cœur de Régina s'accéléra à ce simple geste qui venait d'enflammer son être tout entier. Elle ressentit les peines, les douleurs d'Emma multipliées par cent. Un geste désespéré.

Emma craqua. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être forte, de faire semblant que tout va bien.

« - Je me sens tellement seule Régina. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que, malgré tout ce qui a pu nous monter l'une contre l'autre dans le passé, tu as toujours été la seule capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, la seule à être en mesure de comprendre ce que tu voyais de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable foyer, aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé mes parents, mais ce vide ne s'est jamais totalement résorbé. Rencontrer mon fils a été la meilleure chose que me soit arrivé, je commence à comprendre ce qu'est une famille mais…, elle prit un temps et resserra sa prise autour des doigts de la Reine toujours sur sa joue. …Depuis que Neal est arrivé, que j'ai ramené du passé cette bonne-femme, qu'Henry est repartit chez-toi, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné au point de départ, sans parents, sans Henry, sans toi. Te voir anéanti par le retour de Marianne, m'a anéanti. Je suis tellement désolée Régina, si tu savais ! »

Les pleurs d'Emma redoublèrent.

Régina écoutait attentivement les paroles de la Sauveuse, et elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir car effectivement elle comprenait parfaitement bien sa souffrance, ce sentiment de regrets, de solitude, d'abandon, de rejet même, elle avait ressenti tout ça durant toute sa vie !

Emma venait d'admettre qu'elle se sentait seule loin d'elle, Régina aurait-elle le courage d'avouer enfin ses sentiments à la blonde ? Cela lui brûlait les lèvres. Serait-il possible qu'Emma ressente la même chose ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Régina se rapprocha de son âme sœur encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent pour finir par se collés totalement l'un à l'autre. Emma tenta d'échapper au regard intense que la Reine posait sur elle à cet instant, mais d'une légère pression sur sa joue Régina lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas détourner le regard. Pas maintenant. Elles étaient toutes les deux si proche d'atteindre leur but commun sans le savoir. Elles avaient peur. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant quelques minutes, elles se sondèrent essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre, les mains toujours jointes sur le visage d'Emma alors que Régina faisait de légères caresses sur cette peau refroidie par le vent frais de la nuit.

« - je ne t'en veux plus Emma. Pour Marianne, ni pour le reste. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir d'avoir été là pour moi dans les pires moments de ces dernières années, me soutenant, voulant être mon amie en aillant que faire de ce que pensent les gens, tes parents, tes amis… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis durant ces quelques mois et je me suis rendu compte que Robin n'était pas fait pour moi, il ne l'a jamais été. Et même si la magie des fées dira le contraire, lui et moi ce n'était pas possible car mon cœur a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre sans que je le sache. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas destinés, lui et moi, à passer le reste de notre vie ensemble car si il l'avait réellement voulu jamais il ne serait retourné auprès de sa femme. J'ai compris ce jour-là que ce n'était pas lui ou le fait qu'il ait retrouvé sa femme qui m'a le plus attristé. C'est de voir que toi tu avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans. J'ai été triste de constater que, même si tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès, tu avais fait quelque chose qui me faisait souffrir. Je n'ai jamais aimé que tu me fasses souffrir, venant de toi c'était beaucoup plus blessant que venant de n'importe qui d'autre. Si ma relation avec Robin n'a pas duré c'est à cause de toi, mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines, nous nous serions séparés à un moment ou un autre parce que je ne l'aime pas comme…

Régina prit une grande respiration se donnant encore un peu de temps avant de dire ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire depuis tellement de temps…Finalement, cela se passait exactement comme lorsqu'elle préparait son discours quelques jours plus tôt.

- Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi Emma. Sans que je m'en rende compte tu as volé mon cœur et je ne peux plus lutter contre ça. Laisse-moi t'aimer Emma, comme je n'ai jamais pu aimer qui que ce soit depuis Daniel. »

Les larmes d'Emma se remirent à couler, mais ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir mais des larmes de joie qui se mêlaient à son sourire radieux. Elle l'aimait. Ce sont les plus belles paroles qu'elles pouvaient entendre, les plus apaisantes. Elles agirent sur son cœur et sur son âme tourmentée tel un baume soignant ses peines et ses douleurs. Le poids de l'abandon s'envola, la solitude s'envola, tout n'était plus que joie dans son être.

La Reine approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Emma, elles semblaient aimantées. Le contact de leurs bouches fut une délivrance pour elles qui attendaient ce moment depuis des semaines, des mois ! Régina embrassait sa sauveuse, traduisant dans ce geste les mots qu'elles avaient tantôt délivrés, avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui promettait pour le restant de leurs jours. Le baiser s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure du temps, leurs attentes maintenant terminées elles ne voulaient plus perdre le temps si précieux qui leur était donné. Les langues se rencontrèrent, pas de bataille, pas de prise de pouvoir, un pur partage de sentiments, simplement. Emma gémissait contre les lèvres de Régina qui souriait dans le baiser. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait voir qu'Emma l'aimait autant qu'elle.

Le temps de se séparer vint trop rapidement à leur goût, mais elles ne pouvaient décemment pas restés ici au risque d'attraper froid. Elles séparèrent leurs lèvres, certes, mais leurs corps restaient irrémédiablement collés l'un à l'autre.

« - Je t'aime Régina, souffla Emma dans l'oreille de sa nouvelle compagne. »

Régina sourit à son tour de bonheur. Elle allait enfin être heureuse avec la personne qu'elle aime.

D'un mouvement de bras la Reine les fit transplaner directement dans la chambre de la Reine. Elle avait envie de sentir Emma contre elle cette nuit. Sentir la chaleur de son amour, et expérimenter son désir, elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle reprit rapidement possession des lèvres de sa belle blonde faisant clairement passer son message de luxure. Emma comprit rapidement et s'empressa de retirer le manteau de la Reine. La chaleur grimpa à une vitesse hallucinante dans la chambre. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent assez vite nues dans le grand lit de Régina et prirent toute la nuit pour se découvrir. Leur besoin de l'autre se ressentait dans toute la pièce.

« - Ne m'abandonne pas Régina, dit-elle après un énième orgasme que lui donna la Reine.

- Jamais. »

Elles se sourirent tendrement et Régina, qui s'était retrouvé au-dessus d'Emma, pencha son visage et donna un doux baiser plein de promesses à sa compagne. Elle déposa ensuite de légers baisers dans le cou d'Emma avant d'y enfouir son visage. Emma la serra contre elle et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du maire. Régina se décala doucement sur le côté pour ne pas étouffer Emma, mais resta dans les bras de la sauveuse. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent. Heureuses, amoureuses, complètes, pour la première fois de leurs vies.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais pourquoi ça paraît toujours plus long sur word ! c'est pas possible ça ! grrrr<br>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ je ne ferai aucune prévision pour le prochain chapitre... car je ne veux pas faire de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir :/**

Bonne fin de semaine à tous :D

**Love,**

**Em'**


End file.
